The Affair
by TakerTakeMe
Summary: Jade is married to Glen, WWE's Kane. What happens when her biggest enemy Mark, WWE's Undertaker, comes home with Glen when he's on vacation?
1. The Kiss

**I own none of the WWE superstars (but I'd love to own Mark for a night).**

_**The Kiss**_

I've been married to my husband, Glen Jacobs, for six years now. If you guys are wondering, Glen is better known as Kane, a WWE superstar. The Big Red Machine...

Anyway, a couple of months ago, Glen was allowed to take a vacation. I was happy about it. The night he was due to arrive home, I had the place all set up. Dinner was ready, there were rose petals leading up to the bedroom, and there were candles, too. I had on my sexiest, tightest dress, and I have to admit, I looked hot!

The only thing missing was Glen.

When I heard the door opening, I hurried over to meet him.

"Hi sweetie!" I exclaimed when he walked in. I leaned up and captured his lips for a hungry kiss.

"Where's mine?" a sarcastic voice asked from behind Glen.

I broke the kiss and peered around Glen. I couldn't believe who I saw. The mood was definitely ruined!

"Glen, what the hell is Mark doing here?" I asked, fuming.

If you guys don't know, Mark Calaway is the WWE's Undertaker. And back then, we never got along. He always accused me of marrying Glen for his money. It's not a surprise that we were mortal enemies. I hated his guts and he assured me that the feeling was mutual.

"Is that any way to greet me?" Mark asked. He looked down at the dress and stilettos I was wearing. "Perhaps you should go put on some clothes. You ain't getting none tonight, darlin."

"Don't call me darlin, you pig," I said to him, then turned back to Glen. "Why didn't you tell me he was coming?"

"Well, babe, I forgot to tell you. And I didn't think you'd mind, considering everything he's been through these last few months."

Ah, the divorce. Mark had just gotten out of a very ugly relationship that he'd been in. Glen had never told me the reason why Mark had gotten the divorce, but he had mentioned how hurt Mark had been. Hurt, my ass. He was the one always causing other people pain!

I looked up at Glen, and I could see him pleading with his eyes. I sighed and gave in. He smiled.

"Baby, how about you show Mark to his room then? I need a shower," Glen said.

I sighed again. "Ok, sweetie." He leaned down and kissed me before heading upstairs for what I knew would be a very long shower.

"We won't see him again for an hour," Mark said with a little laugh.

I looked at him, surprised. He had a sense of humor? Mark?

"You know why? Because he'll be using his hands to handle what you're not able to do," he continued.

"You ass," I said. I headed up the stairs, expecting him to follow. I looked behind me, only to find him still standing by the door. "What the hell are you waiting for, you big dummy? Come on!"

"Not until you apologize," he said, folding his arms across his chest and giving me a dark look.

"For what?" I asked.

"For calling me an ass and a dummy," he snapped.

"Hell no," I snapped back. "Why should I?"

"Because... Damn it, that hurt," he said hoarsely. He looked like he was actually about to cry! Something was definitely wrong here.

I walked back down the stairs and over to him. Putting my hand on his arm, I looked up into his green eyes. "I'm really sorry for what I said," I said sincerely. "Now, can I show you up to your room?"

"Sure... Right after I finish rolling on the floor laughing my ass off," he said. When I didn't understand, he went on, "I win again. I made you apologize."

"You..." My voice trailed off as I tried to think of an insult he was worthy of being called.

"Sexy beast? Muscular man? Good-looking deadman?" he filled in.

"Sexy beast? Try jackass," I snapped, then started up the stairs. "I'm showing you to your room. Follow me or stay by the door, I don't give a good damn either way."

He laughed, then picked up his luggage and followed me. "So I knew you'd jump at the first chance you got to touch me," he was saying. "I know you were getting hot when you touched my arm."

"In your dreams, you devil," I said, as I continued to walk up the stairs. I led him down the hall to the room I knew Glen wanted him to have: the guest room next to our master bedroom.

"Maybe," he said absently as I opened the bedroom door.

"Maybe what?" I asked as I flipped on the light and started walking around the room, just generally inspecting it to make sure it would be ok for him. Not that I really cared.

"Maybe I do dream about you," he said in a low voice, right before the lights went out.

"Did you turn the lights out?" I asked him. Since it was pretty late, the room was pitch black. I couldn't see anything.

"Why ask a question you already know the answer to, darlin?" he asked from somewhere nearby, and the next thing I knew, he had me pressed against the nearest wall.

"Mark? What the fu-"

I was rudely interrupted when his lips pressed against mine. I struggled against him at first. But pretty soon, I gave in completely. He was a great kisser, much better than Glen. I found my fingers tangling through his hair as I greedily deepened the kiss.

Suddenly, he pulled back. I guess he was looking at me, or at least trying to, in the thick darkness. A few seconds later, the lights flipped on. I leaned against the wall, clutching my lips and trying to catch my breath while he watched with an amused look on his face.

"What was that for?" I asked, my voice a little unsteady.

He smiled. "Just proving a point."

"What point?" I asked, bewildered.

"The same one I've been trying to make for...oh...six years," he said. "You don't love Glen."

"How can you say that? I do love him!" I exclaimed.

"Then why were you so eager to kiss me then, sweet thing?" he asked.

I didn't know what to say, because I _had _been pretty eager. "You kissed me first," was all I could think of to say.

"And you kissed me back. You've been wanting that, it's obvious," he said. "Quit denying it, you want me."

"You conceited man," I said. I could feel tears stinging my eyes. "You are such an asshole!" I rushed past him, accidentally brushing against him in my attempt to get the hell out of there as quickly as possible.

"Glad to be of service," he called after me. I went into our master bedroom and slammed the door as hard as I could behind me.


	2. Dinner

**I own none of the WWE superstars (but I'd love to own Mark for a night).**

_**Dinner**_

"Aren't you gonna come down and eat some of that delicious dinner you cooked?" Glen asked me a little while later.

"I'm not really hungry," I told him, not looking at him. I could still feel Mark's lips on mine, and it sort of pissed me off.

"Come on, baby, please? We haven't had dinner together in a long time," he said. He poked his lip out and started pouting.

"Fine," I said, giving in as usual. "But I'm forewarning you, I'm not saying one word to that...that devil bitch you brought home with you."

"Well at least I know you two won't argue then," he said. "I'll take what I can get."

We headed downstairs hand in hand. I still had on the dress and the stilettos I'd been wearing when he'd arrived. When we got to the dining room, Mark wasn't there.

"Where's the dumb ass?" I asked Glen, not feeling the need to say his name.

"I'm right here, here's the dumb ass," Mark said, entering the dining room and raising his hand. He was shirtless, and even though I hated him I couldn't help staring at his amazing upper body.

He'd probably just gotten out of the shower, because his long hair was wet and curly and I could still see the water droplets gleaming on his skin.

"Stare much, darlin?" he asked me.

It took a moment for his words to register in my head, but before I could speak, he spoke again.

"Glen, tell your wife to pick her lip up off the ground. That look really doesn't work for her," he snickered.

"Sorry, can't help but stare when some fat ass man walks into my dining room showing off his beer belly," I replied meanly.

"Jade. Mark. Please," Glen said. "Can we just have a peaceful dinner for once?"

"Fine," Mark grumbled. He sat down at the table and waited to receive his dinner. He looked up at me expectantly.

"Sorry, I refuse to serve his greedy ass dinner," I told Glen. "And no amount of pouting you do can change my mind."

"I'll serve you both. Just sit down while I set an extra place at the table and get the food," Glen said.

Mark and I watched him set the table, and then he disappeared into the kitchen to get the food.

"Hope I don't die of food poisoning," Mark said nastily.

"You won't... But I hope you at least start choking on something and pass out," I replied back.

"So you can give me CPR? You know, you don't have to get me to choke on something if you want to kiss my lips," he said. His slid his tongue over his lips slowly, making sure I wasn't able to look away. "You don't have to use CPR as an excuse."

"As if I'd want to kiss you again," I said, trying unsuccessfully to look away from his beautiful lips.

"You know you liked it. In fact, you loved it," he said, gazing intently at me. His green eyes burned into my eyes, scorching my soul completely.

"Don't flatter yourself," I said, tearing myself away from his gaze.

"I don't. You do that job quite well yourself, darlin," he said, leaning across the table to touch my lips softly. He looked me over. "By the way, I forgot to tell you earlier, nice dress. It's like skin. It's gotta be against the law for you to wear a dress like that."

"Is that a compliment?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Maybe," he said. "Let me try this again. Nice dress...what there is of it, anyway."

"Ass," was all I could say before Glen came in with the food.

Dinner dragged on and on for what seemed like hours. Glen was stuck trying to make idle conversation while Mark and I stared at each other in stubborn silence.

"So Mark," Glen began. "Are you back on the dating scene yet?"

"Not quite," Mark said. He looked at me. "But I have a potential woman in mind. In fact, we kissed today..."

My heart leaped into my throat and I almost choked on my food.

"You ok, baby?" Glen asked me.

"Uh, yeah. I was just wondering what crazy ass woman would want to kiss Mark?" I said, giving Mark a very dark glare.

"Must you egg me on?" Mark asked me sweetly. "Because I'll keep going as long as you keep asking me for it. And take that any way you want."

"I'd like to know, too," Glen said. "What female in her right mind would kiss a mean ass like you?"

"You'd be surprised if you knew," Mark said, eyes still on me.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and met his gaze. "Stare much?" I asked, stealing his line.

"You know, you're looking kind of flushed over there," he said. "You can't possibly be hot. I mean, you ain't wearing much of nothing."

"Mark's right. Is something wrong?" Glen asked, concerned.

"I just need something to drink," I said. I pushed my chair back and stood up. "I'll be right back." I practically ran into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, I went and leaned over the sink, trying to clear my head.

"Stop worrying, Glen," I heard Mark say. His voice got closer. "I promise I'm not gonna start a fight with her, and if I feel like giving her a chokeslam, I'll warn you first."

And then to my utter disgust and humiliation, Mark entered the kitchen and shut the door softly behind him. Then he locked it and walked over to me.

"Look, I don't feel like arguing with you right now. My head is beginning to hurt," I said as he got closer.

"I see I'm already getting inside your head," he said happily. Then his tone of voice changed, and he got serious. "But I didn't come in here to argue with you, Jade."

I turned around to face him and leaned against the sink. "Then why are you in here?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Do I really have to answer that? I have a feeling that you already know," he said in a soft voice.

"No, I don't know. Now what do you want, Mark?" I asked, unable to stop looking at his perfect upper body again. The man was gorgeous...and I hated him.

"You," he said simply, and all of a sudden he lifted me up and sat me on the edge of the sink in front of him. I was too surprised to speak, but I wouldn't have had the time to speak anyway because he leaned down and kissed me softly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked in a low voice, pulling back a minute later to look into his stormy green eyes, my arms still around his neck.

"Shut up and put your legs around my waist," he ordered.

I don't know what the hell I was thinking, but I did as I was told. Satisfied, he leaned back down and kissed me again, pulling me close against him. I could feel how hard he was already.

"Do you feel that? I'm aching for you, Jade," he whispered, moving against me. "I wanna give you the Last Ride..." He kissed me again.

"You haven't killed my wife in there, have you Mark?" Glen called from the dining room.

"No," Mark called out. "But seeing her in this dress is killing _me_," he whispered.

"Well hurry up and get out here!" Glen yelled. "Before I come in there and chokeslam you through my kitchen floor!"

"Damn it," Mark said. He released me and ran a hand through his still-wet hair. "You... You annoy the hell out of me, Jade," he said loudly. I gave him a confused look, but when he nodded his head towards the door leading to the dining room, I understood his actions.

"Mark," I said loudly. "I... It's obvious. I hate you." I went over to the door, unlocked it, and started to slip out.

"Love you, too, darlin," he said sarcastically, following me.

I rolled my eyes at him as I sat down. "Really, could you get any more conceited and obnoxious? Your ego is huge!"

"That's not the only thing huge on me," he said suggestively. I knew this was true from our little adventure in the kitchen...

"Glen, please explain to me why the hell you're friends with this stupid jerk," I said in an exasperated voice.

"Glen, please explain to me why the hell you're married to this dirty little tart," Mark snapped, licking his lips slowly because he knew I couldn't stop watching.

"Stop copying me!" I yelled.

"Then _you _stop copying _me_!" he yelled back.

"Oh, both of you be quiet!" Glen exclaimed. "You're acting like two little kids! Do I need to put you both in timeout?"

Mark and I both giggled and ate our dinner. It was going to be one interesting vacation!


	3. After Dinner

**I own none of the WWE superstars (but I'd love to own Mark for a night).**

_**After Dinner**_

We got through dinner pretty well, despite the somewhat rocky start we'd had. I couldn't stop staring at Mark and he couldn't take his eyes off me either. It all started after dinner...

Glen chuckled all of a sudden. "We've never had a dinner this quiet before. This silence, it's so weird."

"Well, honey," I said. "Arguing with Mark is pretty useless. It's like arguing with a brick wall. Pretty much pointless."

"Calling me dumb?" Mark asked. His eyes were betraying just how amused my comments made him. "I'll have you know I was pretty smart in school."

"What happened?" I couldn't resist asking.

"I met you and your dumbness started rubbing off on me. I never knew stupidity was so contagious," he said, in mock wonder.

"Right. Don't touch me and you won't catch it," I said.

He blinked for a minute, then asked, "Why would I want to touch you? Just the thought of touching a tart like you..." His voice trailed off. "It disgusts me."

"I'm so sure," I said, rolling my eyes at him. I stood up and started to gather up the dishes. "I'm gonna go get lost in my sanctuary...the kitchen. No men allowed." I looked at Mark. "And no women disguised as men, either."

The last thing I heard before I closed the kitchen door was Mark snorting and getting up.

"Tell your wife dinner was good," Mark said.

"I'll tell her when she comes up to bed. Not good to disturb her in her sanctuary. She's known to lock the door when she's in there," Glen said.

"Well, what if I decide to go have a little chat with her?" Mark asked.

I could hear Glen getting up. "Enter at your own risk," he said. "And don't come bitching at me when your balls are sore... I'm going up to bed."

A few seconds later, the kitchen door opened. Mark stepped in, closed the door, and locked it behind him. He walked over to where I was, at the sink putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

"Don't you have a maid?" he asked, watching me.

I bent over to put some dishes in the bottom of the dishwasher. "I gave her the next two weeks off so I could have some alone time with Glen."

"You better not bend over like that again," he said. "You might really regret it."

"Why? I'm too disgusting for you to touch," I reminded him, bending over again. "Well, in your opinion anyway."

"You know I had to say that," he said, pulling me to him when I stood up. His hands traveled up and down my body, pulling me tight to him. "You know I like holding you like this."

"Then why have you hated me for all these years?" I asked.

"Because it's easier to pretend to hate you than it is to love you," he said, looking away. "But the truth is I've loved you since the beginning."

"Mark, I hate you now more than ever," I said menacingly, but I didn't mean it.

"Love me," he whispered, lifting me onto the sink again for the second time in one night.

"Mark, I... I don't know what to..." I was interrupted when he silenced me with a kiss.

"Don't speak. You'll ruin the mood," he said, grinning.

I was about to hit him, but I decided against it. Instead, I put both hands on his face and kissed him like I'd never kissed anyone before.

When I pulled back to look at him, his green eyes were dark and smoky, full of lust and desire. He leaned down and started sucking gently on my neck until he made me moan.

"No moaning, baby," he whispered, tugging my earlobe between his teeth. "Wouldn't want Glen to hear now would we?"

Glen... My husband who was waiting patiently upstairs for me. My husband who stayed with me even when Mark, his best friend forever, tried to talk him out of it. Glen...

"I feel so guilty," I whispered. I put my hands against his chest and pushed him away. "We can't do this."

"You think we can't," he corrected. "But we can, if you just give in to what you're feeling."

My eyes filled with tears again for the second time in one night.

"Please don't tell me you're crying," he said in disbelief.

"You're too much for me to try to figure out in one night," I said in a shaky voice.

"Then don't try to figure me out. Just...let me make love to you," he whispered. His voice was husky and deep as he pulled me to him and wiped my tears away with a huge hand. "I need you tonight."

Something in his voice made him sound so irresistible. Maybe it was the raw emotions he expressed. I didn't resist or pull back when he leaned down to kiss me. I welcomed the kiss, tangling my fingers through his hair and pulling him closer.

"It's now or never, Mark," I whispered against his lips.

"Now," he whispered back, and we both started fumbling with his belt buckle.

He lifted me up and carried me over to the nearest wall. We got his pants loose and he pulled them down a little, just enough to free that monster that I'd felt earlier.

"Geez, you really weren't lying earlier when you said you were huge," I said.

"Would I ever lie to you?" he asked, before ordering me to wrap my leg around him.

"Doesn't matter, as long as you don't lie to me tonight," I whispered.

"I wouldn't dream of it, darlin," he whispered back, slowly pushing deep inside.

"Oh, Mark," I moaned as he grinded slowly against me.

"Don't moan, baby," he whispered. "Here, let me keep your mouth occupied." He leaned down and kissed me as he stroked in and out.

I gave a surprised little gasp as he quickened the pace. He laughed into my mouth as he kissed me. Then he was moving in and out frantically, trying to go as deep as he could possibly go. He bit his lips as he worked, and when I looked up into his eyes, I saw desperation, frustration, and desire all rolled into one.

When we both went over the edge, he grabbed me and held me tightly to him, kissing my lips so I wouldn't scream out.

"Jade... I hate you so much," he panted when it was over. He didn't want to let me go.

"I hate you, too, Mark," I whispered back, clinging to him. "More than you can ever know."

"I'll accept that, if hate means love," he said.

We pulled ourselves together and a few minutes later we headed upstairs together. I kissed him, then I took a shower and went to bed. I fell asleep with thoughts of my encounter with Mark on my mind...


	4. A Tasty Breakfast

**I own none of the WWE superstars (but I'd love to own Mark for a night).**

_**A Tasty Breakfast**_

After a night of erotic dreams about Mark, I woke up in a sweat. I glanced over at the clock after noticing Glen wasn't lying next to me and saw that it was approaching 10 AM. Ah, I'd overslept! I knew there were gonna be two hungry giants down there waiting for me to fix them breakfast, so I brushed my teeth, showered, and tried to get ready as quickly as possible.

I rushed down the stairs and into the dining room. When I walked in, I couldn't believe what I saw! It was Mark, wearing a pink apron that was entirely too small for him. And he was putting breakfast on the table, which was strangely set for two.

"Where's Glen?" I asked him.

He looked up at me sharply. "Is that the way you greet me after our passionate encounter last night?" He put the food down and walked over to me. Tilting my chin up, he asked, "Don't I get a 'morning after' kiss or something?"

"Mark!" I hissed. "We shouldn't be talking about that. Glen could hear!"

"He didn't hear last night," he said smartly. "And he's not here anyway."

"Then if he's not here, where is he?" I asked curiously.

"He had to run down to the pharmacy to pick up my prescription for me," he said. "He left a few minutes ago."

"Prescription?" I asked, concerned. "What's wrong with you?"

"Just having a little hip problem," he said. He gave me a sly grin. "But don't worry, that won't stand in our way if you're ready for round two right now." He leaned down and kissed me.

It took all I had in me to pull back. "We can't do this," I said.

"We already have," he pointed out. "Do you need a reminder?"

"It didn't mean anything and it can't happen again," I blurted out.

"What do you mean it didn't mean anything?" he asked, clearly taken aback.

"Just what it sounds like," I lied. "That was a one time thing and it'll never happen again."

He looked at me unbelievingly. "I can't believe you."

"What did you expect?" I wondered.

"That last night at least meant something to you," he said. "I mean, it meant something to me." He laughed at himself. "I'm such an idiot. I even cooked you breakfast."

"This is for me?" I asked.

"I thought it would be kind of romantic, you know, fixing you breakfast and everything." His voice trailed off and he looked the other way. "So last night meant nothing? I told you I loved you, and I meant it."

"But that's not the way it's supposed to be! I mean, I hate you and you hate me," I said. "Why can't we keep it that way?"

"You think I wanted to fall for my friend's wife?" he spat. "For you? No, I didn't. But I did and I can't just ignore it anymore, ok?"

"You have to. I'm _married_," I said, placing heavy emphasis on the word married.

"So are you gonna just forget about everything that happened last night?" he asked, stepping up close to me and trapping me with his gaze. "You're gonna forget about the way we felt, the way I made you moan my name?"

"I'm going to try," I said in a small voice. I couldn't resist looking at his lips, those sexy lips just begging for me to kiss them.

He noticed what I was looking at, and he smiled. He had discovered one of my weaknesses for him: his lips.

"You'll go crazy with the need to be with me, Jade," he said softly. "Glen can't make love to you the way that I can."

"How would you know?" I asked, lips quivering with the need to kiss his lips.

"Glen's my best friend. He tells me everything," he said. He leaned down until his lips were so very close to mine. "I know about his little...problem."

"Whatever," I said, shaking my head.

"What? Touchy subject, Glen being unable to satisfy your body?" he taunted.

I tried to leave by going around him but he wouldn't let me by. Instead, he started advancing on me. I kept backing up until I hit something hard: the wall.

"You can't run from me, Jade," he said, placing his hands on the wall on either side of me. "You're a prisoner in my arms...and you love it."

He leaned down and his lips touched mine. I just couldn't resist kissing him. Having his lips against mine was like heaven...

His lips traveled down to that sensitive spot on my neck, that very same spot he'd so easily found the night before. I gave a low moan and ran my fingers through his hair as he gently sucked on my neck.

"Mark..." My voice was a throaty whisper. He knew what I needed from him.

"That's right, say my name," he whispered back, obviously satisfied with my response to him. "It's like music to my ears."

"Kiss me," I demanded in a low whisper.

"With pleasure..."

He kissed me again. The kiss was so delicious, so sweet, that I could barely think straight. I started trying to take off his shirt and that stupid little pink apron that was way too small. Frustrated, I leaned up and kissed him again.

"This is quite a tasty breakfast," I murmured against his lips.

He gave a low laugh. "You didn't even eat what I've cooked."

"Your lips are good enough..."

He leaned back down to kiss my neck...

And that's when we heard the front door open.


	5. Caught RedHanded!

**I own none of the WWE superstars (but I'd love to own Mark for a night).**

_**Caught Red-Handed!**_

Mark and I both heard the door open at the same time, but unfortunately we didn't break apart fast enough.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to interrupt!" a female voice exclaimed.

Mark and I looked at the intruder. It was none other than Paula, the housekeeper. She gave a small gasp when she realized what she had just walked in on.

"Paula, it's not what you think," I said, walking over to her. I put my hand on her shoulders. "Please don't mention this to Glen."

"I thought you gave her the next two weeks off," Mark said, walking over to stand next to me, folding his arms across his chest, and sending Paula an irritated look.

"You're right," I said, looking at him and then back at her. "Paula, I gave you the next two weeks off. Why are you here?"

"I left something here yesterday morning and I was coming back to get it," she replied. "And don't worry. I won't mention this to Glen."

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, and gave her a hug. Paula and I had been friends ever since we had hired her. I made her job easy and we got along quite well.

"For a price," she added.

I pulled back in the middle of the hug. "Did I just hear you right? Did you say for a price?" I asked unbelievingly.

"Yes, I did," she said. "I mean, this could cause a big scandal, so I figure I should at least get something for not saying anything."

I looked at Mark, then back at Paula. "What's your price?"

"Aren't you going to introduce me to this dashing man right here?" she asked me with a sly smile.

"Paula, this is Mark, the WWE's Undertaker. Mark, this is Paula, our housekeeper, and someone I _thought _was my friend," I said.

Paula reached out to shake Mark's hand. "Nice to meet you," she said. When he didn't reply or hold his hand out, Paula looked at me. "Maybe I should tell."

I stepped on Mark's foot. "Can't say it's been a pleasure meeting you," he said, reluctantly holding his hand out to shake hers like her hand was contagious.

She gripped his big hand, rubbing it gently with her fingers. "My, what a nice grip you have," she said, smiling up at him. "I bet you're great in bed." She turned to look at me and smiled. "What do you think, Jade? Is he great in bed?"

Mark looked at me. "We've never been in bed together," I said. It was literally the truth. We'd been against the wall, but not in the bed.

"I find that hard to believe," she said. She let his hand go and looked at both of us. "So, back to my little price..."

"What is it?" I asked.

"A date. With Mark. Tonight," she said, grinning.

"Hell no!" Mark said angrily.

"Well, we could just skip that part and head up to the bedroom," she suggested.

"Again, hell no!" he said. He shook his head to emphasize his feelings. "There's no way in hell I'm taking you on a date or screwing you."

"Then I'm telling...Glen!" she said, and her whole tone changed.

We all turned to see Glen standing in the doorway. "Hey, what have I missed? Looks like a party here," Glen said.

"It _is _a party," Paula said with a grin. "Why, we just made plans for a double date tonight. You're going to come, right?" she asked Glen.

"Mark? You're back on the dating scene, I see," Glen said. He handed Mark his prescription. "Sure I'll go. It'll be like old times."

"I'll be ready at...say, seven?" Paula said. I nodded numbly. "Thanks for hooking me up with Mark," she said to me, smiling as she left.

"So I notice two places set here at the table," Glen said. "And Mark, why are you still wearing that horrible apron?"

"If you must know, this was my 'I'm Sorry' breakfast for Jade. I thought we could have a civil breakfast and somewhat reconcile our differences," Mark said. "But she decided she didn't want to even try my food."

"Maybe she thinks you poisoned it," Glen said with a laugh. "But if she won't eat it then why let it go to waste?" He sat down at the table and started gobbling down the food.

"I'm gonna go get myself some real food," I said, giving Mark a look that clearly said "We need to talk!" Then I headed into the kitchen, after planting a small kiss on Glen's cheek as I walked by.

Mark followed me. "Why the hell did you let her make a date with me? I don't want to take her out," he said angrily.

"Well, I don't want you to take her out, either, but do we really have a choice?" I asked in a low voice. "I mean, she had us backed into the wall with no place to run!"

"I kind of like the picture of having you against the wall..." His voice trailed off and I could see him licking his lips.

"That's what got us into this mess in the first place," I said, forcing myself not to look at those lips. "So tonight, you're going on a date with Paula."

"And you're coming along," he said. "Oh boy, a dreadful double date. I'm so excited." But he didn't sound excited in the least, just very sarcastic.

"You better not kiss her, Mark," I said, looking into his eyes. "Or touch her. Or look at her the way you're looking at me right now."

"Oh, do I detect a hint of jealousy?" he asked, trying not to smile.

"Now why would I be jealous? After all, I'm a married woman. Why should I care what you do on a date?" I asked.

"But you do care," he said.

"I do," I admitted. "Too much for my own good..."

"Now, answer this one question for me," he said.

"Ok, ask away."

"That horrible housekeeper of yours asked if I was great in bed... We've never actually been in bed together, but based on last night... Would you say I was great?" he asked.

"No, not at all," I said seriously.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"No, I'm not kidding. You weren't great at all," I said. I quickly went on. "You were better than great. You were fantastic."

"You were pretty good, too," he said, smiling.

He leaned down and kissed me briefly. Then I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed something quick to eat. Mark watched me as I headed back into the dining room and sat next to Glen...

A couple of hours later, we started getting ready for our big double date. Mark and Glen were done getting ready before I was. They were waiting at the bottom of the staircase talking when I appeared at the top. They had dressed somewhat similarly, wearing black slacks and black shirts. All black made them both look sexy, but Mark was by far the sexier of the two.

When they looked up and saw me, they stopped talking and stared at me. I slowly descended the stairs, carefully trying not to fall. I was wearing a tight strapless black dress that fit me perfectly. It wasn't too short or too long, just the perfect length. My hair was wavy and cascaded down past my shoulders. And the heels I was wearing gave me a few extra inches so I didn't seem so short when I stood by them.

"Honey, you look amazing!" Glen exclaimed when I stood next to them.

"I'm not your biggest fan, Jade, but you _do _look nice," Mark said, unable to stop looking at me. He gave a low whistle as he stared appreciatively at how the dress complimented the curves of my body.

"Hey, no checking out my wife," Glen joked. "You have your own date tonight, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," Mark said, sounding a bit angry at the mention of his date Paula. "Let's get this over with already."

And the three of us headed out of the house together to go pick up Paula so we could begin our much-dreaded double date...


	6. Nightmare Double Date From Hell

**I own none of the WWE superstars (but I'd love to own Mark for a night).**

**Special Note: Mistress Martin, your "feeling" was right! (suspenseful music plays...)**

_**Nightmare Double Date From Hell**_

We got to Paula's place a little while later.

"Aren't you gonna go up to her door?" Glen asked.

"Nope. Blow the horn," Mark said. He was sitting behind me, and I could see him looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"That's kinda rude, don't you think? I mean, this _is _your first date with her," Glen said.

"First and last," Mark said. "Now just blow the horn and we'll say the reason I didn't come up to the door is because my hips are hurting."

"Fine," Glen said. He blew the horn a couple of times and when no one came to the door, he sighed. "Fine, Mark, I'll go get your date."

"Be my guest," Mark said in a voice that showed he really didn't give a damn who got his date.

Glen got out of the car and walked up to the door. I took this chance to talk to Mark and go over some sort of way we would survive this nightmare double date.

"So, you can't be rude to her when we're on this date," I told him.

"Why the hell not?" he asked. "She's a bitch."

"I agree, but still, if we want her to keep our little secret you have to be nice to her," I pointed out.

"Point taken. I'll try to be on my best behavior," he said with a sigh. He looked out the window. "Oh great, here they come."

He was right. Glen and Paula were approaching the car together. She was wearing an all white dress. It was short and made her look sort of trashy. Her shoes were also white, and her hair was just outrageous.

"She's wearing all white and the rest of us are wearing black. How weird is this gonna look?" I asked.

"Like she does. Weird as hell," Mark replied, then put on a fake smile as the door opened and Paula joined him in the backseat.

"Hello everybody," she said in an upbeat voice. I looked back at her and gave her a small, fake smile. She looked over at Mark, then scooted over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Nice seeing you again, Sexy," she said to him.

He wore an expression on his face that I'd never seen before, even in all the years he had pretended to hate me. He wiped his lips off with the back of his hand and looked at her. "I don't kiss on the first date," he said in a voice he fought hard to control.

She ignored the comment. Glen started driving while she talked. "Poor thing, Glen told me your hips were giving you a problem..." She leaned over and started rubbing Mark's hips.

"Hands off," Mark ordered immediately.

"Funny. I got the impression earlier in the kitchen that you were more of a hands-on kinda guy," she huffed, then sat back angrily in her seat and looked out the opposite window.

I looked at Mark through the rearview mirror and he looked at me. Then we looked away.

Glen sensed the tension in the car and tried to lighten the mood. "So, do you guys want to do dinner first or a movie?" he asked. "I vote we should do the movie first, but it's your decision, too."

"I think we should see the movie first also," I said.

"I vote dinner," Paula said from the backseat.

"Movie," Mark said, probably just to spite Paula. "Majority rules."

"So movie it is," Glen said.

We rode to the movie theater in an uncomfortable silence. Mark and I locked eyes in the rearview mirror again and I winked at him. He smiled at me and licked his lips, and suddenly I wanted to just turn around and kiss him. Of course I didn't because that would've been crazy on my part. My husband was sitting right next to me! Jumping over the seat to kiss his best friend was obviously not a great plan.

Soon, we arrived at the movie theater. Instead of rushing around to help Paula out of the car, Mark opted to help me out. It made sense, since he was sitting right behind me, but Paula glared angrily at him.

"Hello, who's your date? Her or me?" she asked him when he and I met her and Glen on the other side of the car.

"Unfortunately, you," he replied, and grudgingly switched places with Glen. Then the four of us walked over to the theater, got tickets, and went inside.

"Anybody want snacks?" Glen asked. He was always the peacemaker in any situation.

We got some snacks, then headed into a dark theater and found some good seats. The seating arrangement was very interesting to me. Glen went down the row first. I came next, followed closely by Mark, so close in fact that the front of his body was touching the back of mine. And then last came Paula, who had to almost run in her white shoes just to keep up with Mark.

The movie was supposed to be a scary one, and it was. It scared the crap out of me. I held on tight to Glen's arm, but even tighter to Mark's hand, which was just out of view. I'm pretty sure I saw Paula holding on to Mark's left arm, but he wasn't providing her with any comfort at all. His attention was divided between the movie and me, and that left none for her.

Less than two hours later, we emerged from the movie theater. Glen and I were holding hands and walking close together. Paula was holding Mark's hand, but he wasn't holding hers.

"I am starved!" Glen exclaimed, trying to start a conversation.

"Me, too," Paula agreed. She looked up at Mark. "Think you can fill my appetite?"

"Nah. Maybe you should find another candidate to do the job," Mark replied. He looked over at me and let his eyes linger hungrily on my body, then looked at Glen. "Where are we going to eat at?"

"I heard of this new restaurant and I figured we could try it out," Glen replied as we walked over to the car. "It's supposed to be all classy and high society."

"This should be fun," I said, trying to be optimistic about the situation.

Glen turned on some soft music as we drove to the new restaurant. I guess he just couldn't take the silence and tension anymore.

We arrived at the restaurant in no time. It was called Mystical Oasis. We walked inside together and soon we were seated in a private area near the back of the restaurant.

"This place is nice... Very soothing," I said, deciding to be the one to break the silence. And it _was _soothing. It had waterfalls and fountains and plants, sort of making it look like a tropical forest of some sort.

"Yeah, it has the whole tropical forest feel to it," Mark said, as if reading my mind. "But if a bird flies by and drops some shit in my food, I'm gonna be mad."

This caused all of us to laugh and relax a little. We had dinner with a couple of drinks, and by the time we were getting ready for dessert, everybody had loosened up a bit and Mark wanted to dance.

"Care to dance?" Mark asked, looking directly at me.

Glen raised his eyebrow. "You want to dance with Jade?"

"Yeah, buddy. Is that ok?" Mark replied.

"Ok? It's cool. At least you guys aren't ripping each other's throats out," Glen said as Mark whisked me away and left Paula looking on jealously.

"He doesn't have a clue what I've been ripping out of you," Mark whispered, pulling me into his arms and into the darkness, completely out of their view. "I must say, I love this dress you're wearing."

"Thanks. You're looking pretty hot yourself," I replied as we moved to the music.

"Seeing you in this dress makes me want to just rip it off and take you right here," he whispered, his breath tickling my ear. He started slowly grinding against me. "Feel that? You've done it again."

I clutched him and leaned against him as we moved to the music together.

"This is nice, huh?" he said in a low voice.

"Very nice," I said, enjoying the warmth from his body.

"Mind if we break in?" Glen asked a few seconds later. "People are starting to think Paula's my date, and we can't have that."

"Save the last dance for me, Jade," Mark said, letting me go. I sadly slipped into Glen's arms and watched jealously as Paula slipped into Mark's embrace. I could tell Mark didn't want to dance with her by the way he kept looking at me. He wasn't holding her the way that he had been holding me.

"Seems like you and Mark are making peace with one another after all these years," Glen said.

I leaned my head against his chest as we danced. "We're trying to. I'm your wife and he's your best friend and we figure we're both gonna be around for a long time so we might as well try to bury the hatchet."

"Well, that's nice. I'm glad," he said, kissing my ear. "I don't know how much more fighting I could take from the two of you. I was about ready to lock the two of you in a room alone for a whole day to force you to stop hating each other."

"Lock us in a room? All day? Alone?" I repeated wonderingly. The idea was very appealing.

"But now that you've reconciled, there's no reason for me to do that," he said. He looked down into my eyes and leaned down to kiss me.

I didn't want to kiss him, but he was my husband, and just yesterday I had waited anxiously for those kisses. But then came Mark... And my whole life had turned upside down. I kissed Glen for all he was worth, pretending that he was Mark. We were both breathless when we pulled back, and when I saw he wasn't Mark it surprised me for a second. Then I looked over at Mark. He was watching me intently, and his face unmistakably had jealousy written all over it. He'd seen the kiss, and he didn't like it one bit.

Suddenly, Paula pulled his head down and forced him to kiss her. I could see he didn't want to kiss her, but then he looked over at me and realized that this was his big chance to make me jealous. And then, to my utter horror, he kissed her back! It wasn't the way he kissed me, though. It was an angry kiss, one that released all of the anger he had about Paula forcing us into this nightmare double date from hell and about the way he couldn't have me for himself... And when he finally pushed her away, she held her lips and looked up at him, but he was looking over at me. He gave an upset sigh and went to sit back down at the table where we had eaten dinner.

"Mark looks angry again," Glen observed. "Maybe you should go give him that last dance you promised so we can hurry up and end this crazy date."

I walked slowly over to Mark. He watched me approach as he took another sip of his drink.

"Mark, I saved you the last dance," I said in a soft voice.

"I think I'm gonna have to turn you down," he answered. "I just can't handle being that close to you without kissing you."

"Oh, don't be silly," I said, and then I took his hand. Once I touched him, I knew he couldn't resist. Just like his lips were my weakness for him, my touch was his weakness for me. I led him back out onto the dance floor and slid into his arms with ease, as if I belonged there and only there.

We danced close together, his arms pulling me tighter and closer as I moved against him. We danced for what seemed like an eternity, until we were interrupted.

"Um, guys? The music is off," Glen informed us.

We gave sheepish laughs. "I think we were off in some kind of alternate reality," Mark said. "After all, there's never been a time when we actually got along, you know?"

"I know all too well," Glen replied. "But come on, let's get this show on the road."

We got in the car and were on the way to Paula's house when she spoke up. "Would it be a problem if I spent the night tonight?" she asked.

"Uh, I don't think anyone would mind," Glen said. "After all, we have lots of guest bedrooms."

"I'll just sleep with Mark in his room," she said slyly.

"Over my dead body," Mark said. "This date is over."

"It's not over until I say it's over," she said.

Mark decided she didn't deserve a reply and just rode on in silence. Glen gave me a look that plainly asked what was going on, but I didn't give him an answer.

We made it back to our place in record time. Glen hopped out and hurried into the house to go set up a guest room for Paula because he knew she wouldn't be sharing a room with Mark tonight.

"Are you ready for a passionate night?" Paula asked Mark as the three of us walked up to the door.

"Hell no. Not with you," Mark answered bluntly. He opened the door and held it for me, then followed me through, leaving Paula to come in her own way.

"I have dirt on you guys," she reminded us. "And you know I'm not afraid to use it."

"You know what? I really could care less about this dirt you have on me," he said. "In reality, who do you think Glen will believe? His wife and his best friend, or the housekeeper?"

"I think he'd believe me. He's been suspicious about why the two of you have been getting along so well when you've always hated each other in the past," she said smugly.

"She's right," I said to him. "He just might believe her."

"Then I'm ready to confess," Mark said. "Because I refuse to be her little sex slave over an innocent kiss."

"In my opinion, that kiss wasn't so innocent," Paula piped up.

"Screw your opinion!" Mark snarled.

"Is everything ok down here?" Glen asked as he came back down the stairs.

Mark looked at me. I gave a slight nod, and he looked back at Glen. "We have a confession..."


	7. Confessions

**I own none of the WWE superstars (but I'd love to own Mark for a night).**

_**Confessions**_

"A confession? What kind of confession?" Glen asked, confused. "What's this all about?"

"Maybe you should sit down. They're about to knock you right off your feet anyway," Paula said.

"Could you shut up please?" I asked her. She was really beginning to piss me off.

"Why? I know what happened. I walked in on it, remember?" she said.

"As if we could forget. You kept hinting at it all night when we were just trying to forget about it," I snapped.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Glen asked in an exasperated voice, sitting down on the couch.

"I will," Paula volunteered, pissed off because if Mark and I confessed she would lose her "dirt" on us. "Your wife is cheating on you with your best friend!"

"She's got it all wrong! She doesn't know what the hell she's talking about!" Mark exclaimed.

"There must be some grounds for her accusations. Just tell me what's going on," Glen said calmly. I winced. It was the calm before the storm.

"This morning, as you know, I fixed Jade a little breakfast to apologize for being so rude to her yesterday," Mark said. He looked at me, asking with his eyes if it was ok if he told the story. I nodded my head yes although I had no clue where he was going with it.

"Go on," Glen said, still in that eerie calm voice.

"She wouldn't eat my breakfast or accept my apology, so I got mad. I mean, I got up really early to fix that breakfast, remember?" Mark asked Glen. Glen nodded, so Mark went on. "Well we argued and she was saying some pretty mean shit so the only way I could make her shut up for once was to kiss her."

"You _kissed _my _wife_?" Glen asked in a tight voice.

"Yeah, but you gotta believe me when I say there was no kind of passion involved at all," Mark said. "I mean, no offense, but I've hated her for years and now I was trying to be the bigger person and work through our differences and she didn't want to listen so I _made _her listen."

"It was purely innocent," I piped up. "And it meant nothing, but Paula here walked in and took it the wrong way and blackmailed us into going on this double date."

Glen sat back and absorbed what he had just been told. I could see him slowly turning red and I knew the rage and anger would soon creep to the surface and he would start yelling.

When Glen stood up, Mark stepped in front of me protectively. "Don't hit her, man," he said.

"I'm not gonna hit anyone!" Glen yelled. He turned to Paula. "How dare you jeopardize my marriage and my friendship with the two people I hold dearest in my heart by taking something so innocent and exploiting it?" he exploded.

"I-I..." Paula couldn't make a sentence.

"Don't even speak," Glen said. "Paula, you tried to take advantage of a completely innocent situation, and for that I'm not so sure if we should let you keep your job. It's all up to Jade... Jade!" He whirled around to face me and I jumped when he called my name. "Does Paula still have a job?"

The tables had turned, and now Paula's fate, her future, was in my hands. I looked at her, at her suddenly pale face, at the way she was trembling, and I could see that she was scared. I knew she needed her job. I knew she needed the money. I wasn't as cruel as she was, and I knew I never could be.

"Paula still has a job," I answered. "Let's just say this was a big misunderstanding and never bring it up again after tonight."

"Right. Just a misunderstanding," Glen said. "Mark, Jade, we'll discuss this in a few minutes. I'm going to drive Paula home because I don't think she wants to stay here tonight anymore."

Mark and I watched Glen and Paula walk out the door and listened to the car crank up and pull off. We sat down on the couch next to each other and I looked at him.

"Now where the hell did you come up with that story?" I asked him.

"I've been rehearsing it in my head all night, because I knew it would probably come down to this," he answered. "Did I make it sound convincing?"

"You convinced me and I was there," I said with a smile. I leaned over and my lips met his for a sweet, brief kiss.

He pulled back to study my face. "Did you hear when Glen said we were the two people that he holds dearest to his heart?"

"Yeah. It makes me feel kind of guilty about not telling him the whole truth," I said.

"Guilty enough to tell him?" he asked.

"Not quite," I said, biting my lip. "With that comment he made about holding us dearest to his heart, I think it would tear him up if we told him the truth."

"That's why we can't ever tell. There's no way he can find out about us," he said in a firm voice.

"I won't tell if you won't," I said softly.

"Then I won't," he answered, and sealed our deal with a kiss.

By the time Glen got home a little while later, I was sitting on one couch and Mark was sitting on the other. We had decided that maybe we should put some distance between us, just so Glen wouldn't be really suspicious of us. Glen sat down next to me on the couch and looked at both of us.

"I've been thinking about this in the car, and I have just one question," Glen said. He looked hard at Mark. "Have you slept with my wife?"

"No," Mark answered in a neutral tone. "Why would I want to do that? That would be like... Like sleeping with you!"

Glen gave a slight laugh. "Good. I didn't think so. I don't even want to think about the two of you kissing, much less having sex," he said.

"Ew, I wouldn't want to think about it either," I said. "Mark's hips would probably start hurting and he wouldn't be able to do anything anyway."

"I doubt that, darlin," Mark said, and I just had to laugh at the indignant look on his face.

"Ok, so I'm just gonna say that this kiss was the result of emotions and tempers flying high. Crazy emotions can make you do crazy things," Glen said. We all laughed slightly. "But," he went on in a completely serious voice, "I don't want it to happen again." He looked at Mark. "You understand?"

"Of course I do. Why would I want to kiss your tart of a wife?" Mark asked.

"Why would I want to kiss your jackass friend?" I asked Glen. "Really, I don't know where those lips have been but I'm sure they've been in many places that lips should never go."

"Ah, whatever. See how much bull shit your wife talks?" Mark asked Glen.

We were back to our little "hate" relationship again.

"Oh, here we go again! Let's just forget about what happened today. I'm going to bed," Glen said, getting up and heading up the stairs. "Baby, why don't you come join me in a few? I'm having a little problem that only you can handle..."

"I'll be up there in a minute," I said.

"Good night, Mark," Glen said as he headed up the stairs. "Oh yeah, and you might wanna stay downstairs for the next few hours because you won't be getting much sleep if you're right by our room."

"Whatever. Good night," Mark replied. We watched Glen disappear up the stairs, and then Mark turned to me. "Looks like Glen's ready for some hot action."

"Too bad I'm not in the mood," I said. I looked him up and down, then licked my lips. "Let me correct myself. Too bad I'm not in the mood for _him_."

"Who are you in the mood for?" he asked.

"As if you don't already know," I said. I sighed. "Well, I better be getting upstairs now."

"Why the sad voice? You're about to get laid, babe."

"You mean he's about to get laid. I'm about to go and fake some orgasms," I said with a wry laugh. I walked over to the stairs, and called over my shoulder. "Because it's what I've learned to do best with him."

He walked swiftly over to me and caught my arm before my foot touched the first step. "Did you fake it last night with me?" he asked.

"Definitely not," I said, remembering how great last night had been. "I couldn't have faked it if I'd tried."

"Good. Next time will be even better," he said, and then he gave me a kiss that left me feeling oh so hot!

"Oh, now you've got me really turned on," I whispered.

He grabbed my hand and brought it down to the front of his slacks. "Feels like you've got me turned on, too," he whispered back. He gave me a light shove forward on the staircase. "Get up those steps before I take you away."

I went up the stairs. I looked back at him once before I headed down the hall. He was biting his lip hard. He gave me a little smile. I smiled back and headed to the master bedroom...

When I got in the bedroom, Glen pulled me onto the bed and started kissing me. I kissed him back half-heartedly until I got the brilliant idea to imagine that I was kissing Mark.

"I hope you didn't kiss Mark like this," he murmured as I kissed his neck.

After a while of this heavy kissing, he just stopped. "I'm so tired," he said. He looked down. "And it looks like once again, Little Glen doesn't want to play."

I sighed and laid back in the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, Jade."

"It's ok."

Then all I heard were his snores as I laid there, thinking of Mark and more turned on than ever.

I laid there like that until I was sure he was out cold, and then I got up and slipped out of the room. I headed straight to Mark's room and slipped silently into the room. He was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. I could see he was still very aroused, and that aroused me even more.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered when he saw me.

"Glen... Well, he had a little problem and now he's sleep. Now it's just you and me," I whispered back.

He smiled. "Come here..."

Right before dawn many hours later, I kissed Mark on those beautiful lips once again. Then I headed back into the master bedroom and slipped into the bed next to my sleeping husband feeling completely satisfied...


	8. The Pier

**I own none of the WWE superstars (but I'd love to own Mark for a night).**

**NOTE: Sorry for the long delay. By now we can tell that Glen is pretty much clueless about everything. Perhaps he has a feeling but doesn't want to believe that the two people who mean the most to him would betray him, or maybe he's just as clueless as we think! Who knows? We'll see where this goes in later chapters... Now, on with chapter 8!**

_**The Pier**_

I woke up and Glen was still asleep next to me. I studied his face as he slept and felt really bad for betraying him the way that I was. I knew how hurt he'd be if he found out what was really going on with me and Mark.

Mark... My thoughts wandered over to him and the amazing night we had shared. The experience had been mind-shattering, amazing, and incredibly powerful... Just a few days ago I'd hated Mark with a passion, and now here I was getting all excited by just thinking about him.

I got up out of the bed and headed into the bathroom wondering how the hell I was going to be able to pretend to hate him again. It was probably going to be one of the most difficult things I'd ever have to do. I would have to summon all of my inner strength just to even try to go back to the way I acted with him before, that sarcastic way we were for almost seven years...

About an hour later, Glen, Mark, and I sat down together at the dining room table. Before us on the table was a great-smelling breakfast, cooked by Mark.

"So, did everyone have a good sleep?" Glen asked brightly. He was the first one to speak. "I know I did."

"It was great. So refreshing..." My voice trailed off as I glanced across the table at Mark.

Mark's gaze melted me. "I had a good night, too. I didn't get much sleep, though..."

I picked around in my food with a fork, eyes on my plate to avoid meeting Mark's. "I'm not sure if I should eat this or not." If I had to get back into the role of "hating" Mark, I had to start now. "I mean, it looks good but it probably tastes like _mierda_."

"I know _mierda _is Spanish for shit," Mark said venomously. "But I'm a gourmet chef. You can ask anybody I've ever cooked for."

"Mark isn't lying. His food is the key to many women's hearts," Glen said, eating his food.

"That's not the only thing that gets them," Mark replied, licking his lips and sticking out that long tongue of his. "This tongue gets 'em every time."

I shivered. He was right about his tongue... He had proved that last night many, many times...

"Jade? You still here with us?" Glen asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"She's probably fantasizing about my tongue," Mark said with an evil laugh. Oh, how well he knew me!

"Never, asswipe," I snapped. Picking up my food, I stood up and glared at both of them. "I'll be eating my poison in the kitchen. My sanctuary. Usual rules apply."

"And you know how great I usually am at following the rules," Mark said as I walked by, and Glen snickered. I shot Glen an evil look and Mark gave a whistle. "Looks like you won't be getting any tonight," he joked.

I started to eat my breakfast alone in the kitchen. Mark hadn't been lying when he'd said he was a gourmet chef. The food was delicious. Glen hadn't lied, either. It probably was the key to the hearts of many women.

For a minute, I couldn't decide what was better about Mark, the food or the sex. He was a great cook, but his skills in the bedroom were the best. His technique, his agility, his concentration, his expertise, and mostly his passion, made him the best lover I'd ever had.

"The sex. Definitely the sex," I said aloud to myself, and giggled softly.

"So what's so damn funny?" Mark asked. "Thinking about me?"

I was startled for a second. "Yeah, actually I was," I answered, turning around to look at him. "I was debating on what I liked better about you, the food or the sex," I said honestly in a low voice as I leaned casually against the counter.

"And what did you decide?" he asked, putting his hands on the counter, an arm on each side of me. "Mind you, you better say the right thing, or I will punish you the next time we get together."

"Mmmm, I decided that your awesome cooking skills make up for your shortcomings in the bedroom," I teased.

"Shortcomings? Was it these so-called shortcomings that had you moaning my name and scratching new tattoos on my back all night?" he asked in a low voice that matched mine. I looked at him, surprised at how his blunt descriptions of our night were beginning to affect me. Seeing this, he kept talking. "What was it? Oh yeah, 'Deeper, Mark... More!' Yeah, that was that song you were singing..."

Well, two could play that game. "You better stop talking like that before I do something to occupy your mouth," I warned, trailing a finger over his lips. "You know, like I did last night."

"That would be tasty," he said huskily. He bent down until his lips were extremely close to mine. "But I can't do it right now. Imagine Glen walking in and catching his sweet little tart on the kitchen counter going crazy and moaning my name..."

"Tart? I'm a tart?" I asked.

"Yeah, definitely," he said, but I knew he was kidding. "Otherwise you wouldn't _dare _let me do this, seeing as you're _married _and everything." He kissed me softly; our tongues wove a sweet and gentle pattern together.

"Mark... We better stop," I whispered as he leaned down to kiss my neck gently. "You know what this leads to."

"You didn't mind last night," he said, letting me go and backing up to put some distance between us. "But I understand why you're saying that."

"I knew you'd see things my way," I taunted him as I headed out the back door. "Tell Glen I'm going for a little walk."

I didn't wait for his reply. Instead I just walked out and headed for my thinking spot. It was a nice, clear day, and the bright sun kissed my skin as I headed for the pier by the lake in our backyard.

I walked to the end of the pier and stood on the edge. I thought it was kinda ironic how Mark had me "on the edge" and now I was standing on the edge of the pier. Very ironic.

I smiled to myself at the thought of Mark, but that expression quickly went away when two strong hands lifted me up and held me over the water.

I knew whose hands those were, and they weren't Glen's.

"Mark! Put me down!" I ordered as he easily dangled me over the water.

"Sure, I'll put you down...right in the lake," he said. "Unless, of course, you admit I have no shortcomings in the bedroom."

"Fine! You're a _master _in the bedroom, you're the best!" I told him. I just didn't want him to drop me in the lake...and besides, it _was _true...

He put me down on the edge of the pier, then sat down on the edge. "Sit next to me," he ordered, and of course I didn't tell him no. I sat down and he scooted close to me, as close as he could get. Then he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him.

"This feels nice," I whispered to him, leaning against his hard body.

"Of course. Do you know who you're leaning against?" he asked.

"You have such a big head," I said, shaking my head sadly. "So cocky."

"I know I have a big head... Last night, you liked it," he said, smiling.

"I loved it," I agreed, snuggling up closer to him. "You're awesome in bed..."

"I know," he said simply. "But I'm also awesome outside... Wanna find out?"

"Glen's right in the house," I said. "Don't be foolish."

"You guys have freaking woods in the backyard back here. Let's go for a walk on the trail..." His voice trailed off as he stood up and pulled me to my feet, too. "We might end up somewhere against a tree..."

"Whatever, I'm not doing you with Glen right in the house," I said. "You know we could get caught, don't you?"

"You're afraid, I see." He dropped my hand. "I'm not sure if you're brave enough to be with a man like me."

I thought for a minute, then came up with the perfect idea. "Come on," I said, grabbing his huge hand. "Follow me..."


	9. In The Woods

**I own none of the WWE superstars (but I'd love to own Mark for a night).**

**Note: Uh oh! Trouble's on the horizon...**

_**In The Woods**_

"Are you sure you know where you're leading us?" Mark asked me as I held his hand and led him deep into the woods that began on the edge of our backyard.

"Of course I know," I replied. "But," I said mischievously, "Would you mind being lost in the woods with me?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind," he replied. "In fact, I'd make it my ultimate goal to get lost in here with you, somewhere where we can't be found."

"Interesting," I said, and kept walking. I was headed for my favorite place in the woods, a place I hadn't even shown Glen. I hadn't been ready to share my special place with anyone because it meant so much to me. I'd promised myself that I'd share it with Glen when the time was right. And now, I felt the time was right... Only, I wanted to share it with Mark instead.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, breaking into my thoughts. "Because we're just going deeper and deeper."

"True, but I thought you liked going deep," I commented.

He smirked. "Yeah, and you love it when I'm thrusting deep inside you, you little nymph."

"Sex demon," I shot back.

"Cock-rider."

"Peach-licker."

He couldn't think of anything else to say. Finally, he settled on the usual. "...Tart!"

"Is that all you can think of?" I teased. "Tart?"

"It's what you are," he said innocently. "I can't control it."

"I can't control it either," I said, but I was talking about something else entirely different. I leaned up and kissed him hungrily. "See?" I asked as I kissed his chest through his shirt. "You make me get so out of control."

"I knew you couldn't resist me, even all those years ago when you first married Glen," he said, placing a sweet kiss right near my lips. "There's always been this sort of animal attraction between us."

"True, but it was never this strong," I pointed out, while returning a teasing kiss near the corner of his waiting mouth. I looked into his eyes, and I could see the fire in them. Fiery desire. I shuddered, looked away, and grabbed his hand again. "Come on, let's get going. You want to see my secret spot, right?"

"Darlin, I've seen and tasted every secret spot on your body more than once," he said.

"Not _that _secret spot. My favorite place here in the woods," I told him.

He smiled. "Sure, I want to see it," he said. "Lead the way."

We walked for 10 more minutes, heading deeper and deeper into the woods. We held hands as we walked in silent content, enjoying the silence and the closeness. Finally, I stopped.

"Look. This is it," I said in a whisper.

Before us was a small waterfall in a clearing. The waterfall flowed into a stream that led off to some unknown body of water. The clearing had plush, beautiful green grass that felt like soft green carpet. But the weird thing was that no sunlight could make it through the tops of the trees, so it was pitch black, like night time. And yet, the grass thrived.

"This place has to be magical," he said in awe.

"Exactly what I said when I found it," I said.

"This must be complete serenity."

"It is. You're the only person I've showed this place to," I said to him softly. "I'm selfish, huh?"

He gave me a surprised look. "You haven't shown Glen?"

"No. I always told myself that when the right time came, I'd show it to him. Now the right time is here, and I only want to share it with you..."

"I have something I want to share with you, too," he said, putting his arm around my waist.

"And what might that be?" I asked with a smile.

"My heart... My body... I want to give them to you." He grinned and leaned down for a kiss.

This kiss had to be the most intense one we'd ever shared. It left my legs feeling like Jello... So it made lots of sense when he lowered me gently to the grass and started kissing my neck. I couldn't stand up anyway, so this was only logical, right? At least, that's what I told myself, but I knew that even if my legs hadn't gone weak, I would've still ended up on my back in the grass with Mark's hot body covering mine.

"Mark... In the grass?" I asked as he quickly tried to unbuckle his belt.

"Definitely," he said, unbuckling his belt and leaning back down to kiss me. "Right here, in the grass. Right now."

He didn't have to tell me twice. He wanted me and I wanted him, and that was all that mattered. It didn't matter where we were or what time it was or anything, just as long as Glen was nowhere around. I felt so lucky that I had discovered this secret spot...

But then my luck ran out.

"What the fuck is going on?" Glen exclaimed all of a sudden.

Mark rolled off of me quickly and we both stood up with guilt written all over our faces. I wondered how the hell Glen had managed to find my little secret spot. He must've followed us.

"It's not what you think," Mark said quickly, pulling his pants up and buckling his belt. "It's really not."

"It's not? Because I'm under the impression that you were about to FUCK MY WIFE!" Glen's voice was loud. He was turning red and trembling at the same time.

"He wasn't... I..." I couldn't think of anything to say to calm him down.

"Don't you even _begin _to talk, Jade. It's obvious you were about to _let him_ fuck you!" Glen yelled. He started walking towards me, and before I could move he was in front of me. He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me to him. "You want someone to fuck you in the grass, huh?" He pushed me down on the grass. "Allow me."

"What the fuck is your problem?" Mark demanded as he gave Glen a light shove. "Don't do that to her."

"_You_ were about to. What's so wrong with me _fucking_ my own wife?" Glen asked, turning around and glaring at him angrily.

"If you must know, I wasn't about to _fuck_ her. I don't _fuck_. I _make love_," Mark said, looking down at me with an affectionate look on his face.

"Well thanks for clarifying that for me, you big fucking jackass!" Glen said quietly. "I guess I'm taking this all the wrong way."

"That's right. You are," Mark said, surprised that he was agreeing with him. "Just sit down, calm down, and let us explain."

"There's nothing to explain. She's my wife, Mark," Glen said. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. But I can't resist her," Mark replied honestly. "I think I love her."

This was obviously not the reply that Glen had wanted to hear. Before we knew what was going on, he was advancing towards Mark slowly with his hands clenched into fists.

"Calm down, Glen. I'm not going to fight you," Mark said, backing up towards the trees in the direction from where we had entered. "You're my best friend. We can settle this some other way."

"You're gonna pay!" Glen roared, then charged at him full speed. He tackled him and started punching him.

"Get off him, Glen! Get off him!" I yelled as Glen pounded Mark's body with hard punches. He hit him particularly hard right between the eyes. I heard the sound of his fist connecting with his skull from where I was standing. "Stop it, Glen! You're going to kill him!"

"You know what? You're right," Glen said. I was surprised at his sudden change of opinion. He stood up and started to grin evilly at me. "I shouldn't be taking out my frustrations on him... I should be taking them out on you!"

"No," I said to him, backing up. "You shouldn't."

"Yes, I should. He's been right all these years, and I never believed it," he said. He started walking towards me, stalking me as I backed up in the opposite direction of where we'd entered.

"You can't run from me, Jade," he spat. "I'm your husband. You don't _really_ want to run away from me."

"Glen... You're scaring me," I whispered. I glanced over at Mark who was just starting to sit up. He was clutching his head in his hands and wincing at the contact. "Mark, are you ok?" I called. I was worried about him, even more worried about him than I was about Glen's sanity as he slowly kept walking towards me.

"I'm... My head really hurts," Mark answered with a groan, then laid back in the grass. "I just need a minute...to close my eyes."

"Don't close your eyes!" I cried. I feared that if he closed his eyes then maybe they wouldn't ever open again.

"Jade, _my dear_, my _lovely wife_," Glen said. "You really should be scared." Then he lunged at me.

I quickly moved out of the path he was taking towards me. That was one advantage of being small and thin.

"You can't evade me forever!" he exclaimed as I started running further into the woods, past the waterfall.

I had never been that far into the woods before. I kept running and running until my legs were tired. And then he caught up to me. Smiling, he stopped to look at me for a minute. And then he lunged at me again.

I moved out of the way and he ran right past me, then screamed.

"What the fuck? A cliff! Nooooo..."

I turned around and quickly went over to where he had ran. Looking over the side, I saw that he was right. Indeed, there was a cliff. A very steep, high, and rocky cliff. And he was nowhere in sight.

"Glen!" I called.

"I'm right here! Grab my hand!" he yelled frantically. I could see his hand hanging on to the edge of the cliff. I grabbed it, knowing he was well over 300 pounds and I wouldn't be able to pull him up. But he was my husband, and even if he had tried to destroy Mark and me, I had to at least attempt to save him.

"I have you," I said to him, struggling to hold on to him and not fall over as well. "Try to get up here."

"Why would I do that?" he asked, pulling my hand so that I came a little closer to the edge. He started grinning. "_Dear_, we're _both_ going down!"

"No!" I exclaimed. "I don't want to die... And Mark, he's back there... We can't leave him alone."

"I knew you would betray me one day. You were just too good to be true..."

And then he let my hand go.


	10. Tears And Tragedy

**I own none of the WWE superstars (but I'd love to own Mark for a night).**

_**Tears And Tragedy**_

_"I knew you would betray me one day. You were just too good to be true..."_

_And then he let my hand go._

And with that, he fell over the side of the cliff.

With teary eyes, I looked over the edge. "No!" I screamed. He had just tried to take me over with him, and here I was, crying because he had fallen over the edge of the cliff. Despite my little affair with Mark, I still loved Glen. I couldn't just erase my love for him. We'd been together for 7 long years, married for 6.

Far, far below me, his body laid broken on some rocks. I closed my eyes and wondered why I'd never known that this cliff existed. I shook my head and stood up, in a state of shock. There was no way I was going to be able to save him. Then I remembered there was someone else who could use some saving, and I took off running at full speed back to where I'd last seen Mark.

When I got there, he was stumbling around in the clearing, holding his head and groaning in agony. "My head... My head..." He just kept repeating it.

"Mark, it's going to be ok... Let's get you back to the house so I can call an ambulance."

"My cell phone. It's in my pocket," he said. He kept holding his head and wincing.

I had never seen him like this before. Shakily, I reached into his pocket and dug out his camera phone. I flipped it open and saw that he had a picture of me as his wallpaper. The tears started flowing faster as I quickly dialed 911...

The next few hours were a blur. Helicopters, ambulances, police cars, investigators... The whole thing gave me one gigantic headache. They flew a helicopter down the side of the cliff to get Glen, who, miraculously, was still alive. I guess it took more than a fall off the side of a cliff to kill him.

"Ma'am, do you want to go in the helicopter with your husband?" someone asked me as I cried silently.

I shook my head. "Can I go in the ambulance with Mark instead?"

The person looked at me curiously. "Uh, sure. No problem. Let's go!"

In the ambulance, I held Mark's hand as he laid there with his eyes closed. I wondered if he was ever going to open his eyes again. I struggled to find some comforting words to say but I couldn't think of any, so I just settled for the only thing that was bouncing around in my mind,

"Mark, if you can hear me, I want you to know that I love you, but if you leave me I'll hate you," I whispered. I squeezed his hand. "So don't leave me..."

He didn't reply at all. Instead, his whole body starting shaking uncontrollably.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked the EMT fearfully. "Do something!"

"He's having a seizure," the EMT said, gently moving me out of the way. "It'll be ok, I know just what to do..."

A few hours later, I was sitting in the waiting room wondering if Glen and Mark were going to survive. To tell the truth, I was more worried about Mark. It's so hard when tragedy strikes just when you realize that you love someone you thought you hated. It's devastating. And it's hard to find out that your husband is capable of killing when he gets pissed, too. It had been a long day...

"Ma'am?" a doctor said, interrupting my thoughts.

I stood up quickly. "Yes?" I asked nervously. "Do you have any good news for me?"

"Just a little. It seems like they're both going to survive," he answered. I smiled. Finally, some good news about them. He adjusted his glasses. "But that's where the good news ends. Your husband Glen has broken many bones in his body, damaged his spinal cord, and damaged many of his internal organs. Right now, he's bleeding internally and we still haven't managed to stop it."

"Oh my God," I whispered. "Bleeding internally?"

"That's the least of your worries, I'm sorry to say. We're not sure yet, but if the damage he received to his spinal cord turns out to be permanent..." He shook his head sadly. "Well, I'm sure you know what that would mean."

"I don't even want to imagine..."

"Paralysis," he said. "Your husband could be paralyzed for the rest of his life. But we won't know until he wakes up."

My nervousness was growing. "And what about Mark?"

He sighed. "Perhaps you should sit back down..."

"This doesn't sound so good," I said. We both sat down in chairs next to each other and I looked at him expectantly.

"Ok. From the tests we ran, we've concluded that he took a nasty blow to the head, somewhere in the vicinity of right between his eyes," the doctor said. I nodded, confirming his theory. "He has a major concussion. This has many side effects. Unfortunately, as you saw earlier in the ambulance, he is prone to seizures now."

I felt my eyes getting watery. "How long will that last?"

"Hopefully the seizures will go away when the concussion does, but that might take a while. He still hasn't woken up, either," he said. "But there's one thing we're particularly worried about. We can't get the swelling to go down. If the swelling of his brain doesn't stop soon, he could be brain-damaged."

"Is that typical when people come in with concussions?"

"Well, this is no typical concussion," he pointed out. "I'm confident that we'll be able to stop the swelling soon, but that would still leave the possibility of memory loss, either temporary or permanent."

"Memory loss?" I squeaked. "Are you serious?"

"Memory loss is actually a possibility for both Mark _and_ Glen," he said. As the tears started flowing, he looked at me sympathetically. "I'm really sorry, ma'am. I really am." And then he got up and left as I sat there crying.

"Hey, little lady, we can't have all those tears," came a voice from behind me. It was Chris Irvine, headed my way followed by Stephanie McMahon. I had called Steph right away, as soon as we had reached the hospital, and she had promised to come right over. They had only been two cities away. And now, here they were. Chris opened his arms to me. "Come on, come here."

I flew into his arms and cried. He just stood there as I cried, stroking my hair and murmuring soothing words. Steph patted my back, trying to comfort me. Finally, I pulled away from Chris.

"Sorry for wetting up your shirt," I said, apologizing to him.

"Stop apologizing," he ordered me. "You've been through a lot today." He made me sit down and then he sat down as well, holding my hand. Steph sat down on my other side. "Now tell me what happened to two of the WWE's best wrestlers..."

Before I knew it, I was going into the details of what had happened in the last few days since Glen had arrived home for vacation with Mark with him. They listened as I told them all about the first kiss Mark and I had shared, the way we had been sneaking around, getting caught by Paula, and finally getting caught by Glen. Their mouths dropped open in horror when I told them about the way Glen had gone mad and gotten violent. And then I filled them in with the details of their conditions.

"So Glen could be paralyzed for life?" Chris asked, mouth wide.

"Yeah, and Mark could be brain-damaged..." My voice trailed off as I remembered what the doctor had said. "And there's a chance for memory loss for both of them."

Steph started crying and I started crying all over again, too. Chris had to comfort both of us. I don't know how he did it, but he managed to calm us both down. Because of him, all three of us were sitting calm and quiet when the doctor reappeared and came to stand in front of me.

"The swelling has stopped," the doctor said to me, referring to Mark's swelling. "We think Mark will wake up soon."

"That's great news!" Chris said enthusiastically to me.

"Can I see him?" I asked. "I want to be there when he wakes up."

"Well, visiting hours are over, but why not? Come on," the doctor said. "He'd probably like to see a familiar face when he wakes up."

I rose to my feet and followed as he led the way to Mark's room. He opened the door quietly for me and I slipped inside. Then he shut the door behind me and left.

I walked over to Mark's bed. He was hooked up to lots of machines and tubes and I thought it was just insane. I pulled a chair over by the bed and sat down in it. Then I reached over to grab his hand. Placing my hand in his, I stroked his hand softly and when he didn't respond, I knew the tears would be coming soon.

"Mark? I love you," I whispered. "I love you, I love you, I love you." I couldn't seem to stop repeating it. I wanted him to hear me. I wanted him to know that I meant it. More importantly, I wanted him to wake up and know that I meant the words with all my heart.

His hand moved in mine, squeezing mine gently. I looked up to study his face and his eyelids started fluttering. I held my breath, wondering if he was going to wake up.

His green eyes pierced mine when he opened his eyes all the way. I couldn't believe it.

"I love you," I repeated again, getting up to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. I was so happy that he had woken up. My happiness didn't last very long when he finally spoke.

He let my hand go and his brows furrowed as if he was confused. In a questioning voice, he finally asked, "Who are you?"


	11. The Unsettling Reality

**I own none of the WWE superstars (but I'd love to own Mark for a night).**

_**The Unsettling Reality**_

I stared into his eyes, dumbfounded. I couldn't believe he had just asked me that question! "What did you say?" I asked him carefully, reaching over to touch his hand again.

Again, he moved his hand away. "I said, who are you?"

"You really don't remember who I am?" I asked, surprised and unable to believe that.

"I wouldn't be asking you if I knew who you were," he said. "What's your name?"

"Mark... I'm Jade, remember?" I said. "Jade."

"Who's Mark?" he asked, eyebrows still furrowed as he frowned in confusion.

"_You're_ Mark," I told him. "You don't recognize anything?"

"Nothing looks familiar around here. I'm not supposed to be here," he said, looking around. "You look familiar but I don't know where I know you from."

"I'm going to call the doctor," I said quickly. "He was right. You've experienced some memory loss."

"Hey, come back!" he called as I rushed out of the room in search of the doctor. "Don't leave me!"

When I found the doctor, I was just about in tears again. "He doesn't recognize me!" I exclaimed in an anguished voice. "He doesn't even know his own name!"

"I take it Mark is awake now," the doctor said. "I'll go back and check on him. And you... Will you be going back into his room?"

"I'm going to go back to the waiting room," I said. "I don't think I can handle it right now."

He gave me another sympathetic smile. "I totally understand. I'll keep you updated on his condition."

I went back to the waiting room and sat back down next to Chris. "Where's Steph?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"She went to go grab some food from the cafeteria upstairs," he said. "How's Mark?"

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. "Mark doesn't even know his own name anymore."

He groaned. "So he's lost his memory, huh?" I nodded. "Did he even recognize you?"

"He said I looked familiar but he didn't know exactly who I was," I said. I must've been in shock or something because I laughed. "He doesn't remember my name when he's been _moaning _it for the past week!"

"Shhh, calm down," Chris said, putting his arm around my shoulder. "He'll remember who you are in due time."

The doctor reappeared in front of us looking quite disheveled. His glasses were askew and he looked overall ruffled. "Ma'am, I'm gonna need you to come with me while I check up on Mark."

"For what?" I asked.

"He has requested your presence," the doctor said, fixing his glasses. "And even from the hospital bed with his concussion, he has made it _painfully_ clear that if I don't get you back in the room with him, he won't allow me to give him his checkup."

"Are you serious?" I asked. "He wants me to come in there?"

"Yes, and you must. If you don't come in there, it could have an overall detrimental effect on his health," the doctor answered. "So, if you love him then _please _come on so I can get this over with."

"If I _love _him? Where do you get that idea?" I asked.

Chris stood up. "Ah, Jade, it's obvious. Now go on in there," he said, pulling me to my feet and running his hand through my hair affectionately.

"Thanks, Chris," I said, then followed the doctor to Mark's room.

The doctor paused outside of Mark's door. "There's something you should know," he said.

I raised my eyebrow, not liking the tone of his voice. "What is it?" I asked.

"For some reason, Mark is under the impression that you're his wife." I was about to say something, but he quickly covered my mouth with his hand and went on. "Now, I know for a fact that you're not his wife, but I don't think it would be best to inform him of that fact yet, simply because if he thinks he has a woman to get better for then he'll look forward to getting better. If I tell him you're not his wife, it could have reverse effects on his recovery."

I glared at him and he removed his hand from my mouth. "He thinks I'm his _wife_... What do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to go in there and pretend you're his wife," he said. "What other alternative is there? None." And before I could say anything else, he pushed the door open and pushed me inside. "Look who I brought back, Mark. It's your wife!" he said in a pleasant voice.

Mark looked over at me and his eyes lit up. "Hey, baby, where'd you run off to?" he asked, smiling at me.

"I just went to...um...tell the doctor and our friends that you were awake," I said, walking over to him. "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts," he said. "But I feel a lot better since my beautiful wife is here now..." He reached out and took my hand in his.

"Do you remember anything else?" I asked him curiously.

"Not really, just that you're my wife," he said. "And I wouldn't have remembered that if you hadn't told me you loved me and kissed me on the cheek like you did. I felt the spark..."

I gave him a wry smile. "Ok, honey, why don't you let the doctor give you a checkup? I want you out of this hospital bed as soon as possible," I said.

"Doctor, come on over here and do what you have to do," Mark said, squeezing my hand gently.

"Thank you," the doctor said quietly as he came over to the bed and began to examine Mark.

Mark wouldn't let my hand go the entire time. And he wouldn't stop looking at me and smiling.

Finally, the doctor pulled out a needle. "Ok, Mark, just an injection of this and you're going to feel a little better," the doctor said. He injected the medicine in him and then whispered in my ear to meet him outside in a few minutes. Then he walked out the door and shut it behind him.

"Finally, we're alone," Mark said. "Can you come closer, Jade? I need you to come closer." I sat carefully on the edge of the bed beside him, wondering why he wanted me to come closer. He sat up a little, adjusting the bed so he wouldn't be lying flat, then gestured for me to come even closer. "Can I...kiss you?"

I remembered how just days ago, he'd never asked me if he could kiss me. He just...kissed me. But then I remembered that _he _wouldn't remember that, so I said, "Sure."

He still kissed the same way for the most part, but since he was still weak he didn't kiss with such intensity. I pulled back after a minute.

"Sweetheart, I think we better stop here," I told him. "You know how out of control you make me."

"Huh?" he asked, looking confused.

"Oh, nothing," I said, giving him a fake smile. Of course he wouldn't remember how I'd told him that he made me lose control. I had told him in the woods just a while before... I shook my head. I didn't want to think about the sickening sound of the thud of Glen's fist coming in contact with Mark's head, but the sound was echoing through my head, reverberating through my soul...

He yawned mightily. "Wow, I'm kind of tired," he said as he yawned. "So tired."

I helped him readjust the bed and get comfortable. His eyelids drooped as he tried hard to keep them open, to keep his eyes focused on me.

"Promise you won't leave me," he said in a low, earnest voice.

"I won't leave you," I promised. "Unless I have to go to the bathroom."

He smiled. "That's an exception." He struggled to keep his eyes open as he said his next words. "I love you, Jade."

What could I say? Only what I felt. "I love you, too, Mark," I whispered back. Then I leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. I traced his hairline with a finger, pushed the hair back from across his face and felt him flinch. Still very sore, obviously, and tender to the touch.

He held my hand tightly as he fell asleep, and I was reluctant to let him go, but as the tears started falling from my eyes I remembered that the doctor had wanted me to meet him outside the room. I let his hand go, looked at him one more time, and quickly left the room.

The doctor was waiting for me outside. "What did you inject in him?" I asked immediately, wiping my tears away.

"Just some medicine to make him go to sleep. He needs rest," the doctor replied. "Is he remembering anything so far?"

"No, and how am I going to pretend to be his wife? What if he never regains his memory?" I asked.

"We'll work that out once he's a bit healthier. Right now, we just have to let the swelling go down and get him out of the danger zone," he answered. I nodded so he would know that I understood. "And speaking of danger zones, Glen is not quite out of his yet..."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I hadn't thought about Glen in a little while, and I felt guilty.

"He's... Do you want to go and see him?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, please."

I followed him down the hall a little way until we came to a door.

"Brace yourself," the doctor said. A few seconds later, he opened the door and we went inside.

As soon as I saw him, I gasped. "Oh my God! This isn't Glen!" This bruised and battered man with the swollen face couldn't _possibly _be Glen!

"Yes, this is Glen," the doctor said. "He looks good for what he's been through. A fall off a cliff like that should've killed him. It's amazing that he's survived."

"Oh my God," was all I could say. "Do you think he's going to wake up soon?"

"We don't know," the doctor said. "His situation is a little _iffy_ if you know what I mean. He could wake up tonight, he could wake up next year. With these types, you never know."

I turned to look at him. "What did you mean _with these types_?" I asked sharply.

"There's something I neglected to tell you," he said. "Now brace yourself, ok?"

I just stood there. "Tell me."

"Your husband is in a coma..."


	12. Life Sucks

**I own none of the WWE superstars (but I'd love to own Mark for a night).**

_**Life Sucks**_

Back out in the waiting room, I was in a state of shock. It was one thing to find out that Mark had lost his memory and thought that I was his wife. It was _quite_ another thing to find out that Glen was in a coma.

"You need some rest," Steph said after I told her the news. She and Chris were still in the waiting room waiting for me.

"Steph is right. You've been through a lot today," Chris agreed.

"I have to be here in case something happens," I said. "Everything is my fault and I have to be here to help."

"Honey, you won't be much help if you don't get any rest," Chris pointed out.

Steph nodded her head. "You'll exhaust yourself. I know because I've done it before."

"But I promised Mark that I wouldn't leave," I whispered, and that's when the tears started flowing all over again.

"Look," Chris reasoned. "You said the doctor injected some medicine into him, right?" I nodded. "So chances are he's probably not going to wake up until some time tomorrow, and by then, you'll be back here."

"Chris is right," Steph agreed. "So let's get you out of here so you can get some rest."

"Can I talk to the doctor one more time before we go?" I asked.

"Of course," Steph said, pushing her bangs back. "Go ahead."

I ended up giving the doctor my cell phone number and our home phone number and made him promise to contact me if anything happened.

"And I mean _anything_," I said to him, an iron grip on his arm.

"Ok. Now can I have my arm back?" the doctor, whose name I found out was Dr. Gunter, asked.

"Yes," I said. "Sorry."

"Come on, Jade, let's get you out of here," Chris said, taking my hand in his...

We arrived back at my place sooner than I'd hoped. I had been dreading this all day. Just the thought of going back to that place without Glen and Mark... The thought of what had happened...

"Would you guys mind staying here tonight?" I asked.

"Of course we'll stay," Steph assured me. "I mean, there's no way we could possibly leave you in this place alone while you're like this."

"Thanks. You guys are lifesavers," I said.

"And I'm a master chef," Chris added. "Who wants me to whip them up a quick meal?"

"I'm not very hungry," I said, thinking of the last meal I'd eaten. Breakfast, cooked by Mark. _Before_ everything had happened. "I'm just gonna get a shower and go to bed."

"We'll find our way to a guest bedroom. You just get some rest," Steph said, patting my arm.

"I'll try," I said, walking over to the stairs. I turned back to look at them. "Oh yeah, and guys? Don't choose the guest bedroom next to the master bedroom. Any other guest room is fine."

"Oh, ok," Chris said, comprehending. "We'll be sure to choose one at the other end of the hall."

"Thanks." I headed up the stairs and down the hall to the master bedroom. I grabbed what I thought I'd need, then went into the guest bedroom next to it. The room where Mark had been sleeping...

I took a long, hot shower, trying to wash the events of the long day away. I didn't want to think about what had happened. I didn't want to think about how Mark had lost his memory and Glen was in a coma. But most of all, I didn't want to think about how all of this chaos was _my_ fault.

That first night when Mark had kissed me in the bedroom with the lights off, I should've told him it could never happen again. That first night when he had kissed me in the kitchen, I should've pushed him away. And that first night in the kitchen after dinner when he had told me to let him make love to me, I should've left right away and went to bed with my _husband_. But no, I gave in to temptation. Mark had been living, breathing _temptation_.

"Maybe this is what I get for sinning. My husband and my...lover...both in the hospital," I muttered, walking out of the bathroom after my shower and into what I now deemed "Mark's room". I walked over to Mark's luggage and pulled out a long black "Undertaker" t-shirt. I pulled it to me and breathed in the fresh scent. Ah, it was uniquely "Mark", one of my most favorite smells.

Ashamed for feeling this way about Mark when my husband was in a coma, I quickly slipped on the shirt. It was much too big for me, but it was comfortable in a sense that it made me feel closer to Mark. I slipped into the bed and drifted off to sleep, thinking of Mark, remembering every little detail of the incredible night he and I had shared in that very same bed...

_"...But Mark, maybe we shouldn't," I whispered._

_He leaned over me in the bed, smirking. "You're in here now, darlin. You sure you didn't come in here for this?"_

_"I know I did," I whispered, reaching up to touch him. "But it's wrong. Do you think we shouldn't?" I ran my hands over his perfectly sculpted muscles._

_"I think we should," he said, leaning down to kiss me softly. "So...if you want this...spread those beautiful legs of yours for me...so I can give it to you the way I know you like it..."_

I woke up in the middle of reliving the passionate night that Mark and I had shared when I heard my cell phone ringing. It was sitting on the bedside table. I glanced at the clock, which read 5:27 AM. I hurriedly reached for the phone.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Yes, this is Dr. Gunter. You asked me to call you if I had any news for you. Is it too early?"

"No, no, definitely not too early. Is this good news or bad news?" I asked nervously.

"Depends on how you take it," Dr. Gunter said hesitantly.

"Well? Go on," I said, hoping and praying that the news wasn't bad.

"Mr. Calaway has his memory back," he said shortly.

I sat straight up in bed. "What?" I asked, needing him to repeat it so I could know that my ears were not deceiving me. "How'd that happen? And so soon?"

"It was the funniest thing. This morning around 3 AM, he wanted to watch TV. He was watching TV or whatever and he saw a commercial for Pop-Tarts. And that's when he said your name," he said. "Then I guess everything just fell into place for him. I suppose it was only temporary memory loss. Also, the swelling is mostly gone down, too."

"Well, that's wonderful!" I exclaimed. "Now I don't have to pretend to be his wife anymore. Now he remembers our _real_ relationship!" I was beside myself with excitement. "How soon can I come and see him?"

"Therein lies the problem," Dr. Gunter said. "He has asked for us not to let you in to see him."

"WHAT?" I nearly dropped the phone.

"He wouldn't say why, but he made a small list of people who he didn't want to see," Dr. Gunter said.

"Well, who else is on the list?" I asked.

"You're the only one," he said. "I'm sorry. I know how much you were probably looking forward to seeing him."

"You have no idea," I said miserably. "No idea at all."

"You can still come out to the hospital. Maybe he'll change his mind."

"I doubt it," I said sadly. "Once Mark makes up his mind about something, there's nothing anyone can do to change it."

"Love can change it, in time."

"Probably, but maybe he doesn't love me."

"He moaned your name over and over in his sleep all night, though. That should mean _something_," he said. He paused, then went on. "I have to go. Duty calls."

"Thanks for calling me," I said.

"No problem. Goodbye."

I hung up my cell phone and stared blankly at the wall. So Mark had regained his memory but he didn't want to see me? What the hell?

I came to one conclusion before I laid back down and went back to sleep: Life sucks.

**A/N: I know it's been over a month. I just haven't been very inspired! But now I'm working on Chapter 13, so hopefully that will be up sometime this week (hopefully at least by tomorrow). Thanks for reviewing, everyone!**


	13. Leave!

**I own none of the WWE superstars (but I'd love to own Mark for a night).**

_**Leave!**_

"He doesn't want to _see_ you?" Steph asked incredulously.

"He made a list of people he doesn't want to see," I said, pausing to chew some food. "And apparently I'm the only one on the freakin list."

"That's bull," Chris commented.

"I know, right?" I said. "By the way, Chris, this food is great."

"Told you I'm a master chef," Chris said with a smile.

Steph snorted. "Jade, you only _think_ this food is great because you haven't eaten since yesterday morning."

"No, it really _is_ great," Chris insisted impatiently. "Steph, you totally can't say I fix bad food."

"I don't know, Chris..." Steph's voice trailed off. "These biscuits are kind of hard, you know?"

He smirked. "I'll show you _hard_..." He looked at me. "Mind if we...go..." He nodded his head towards upstairs.

"Make yourselves at home," I said, getting up from the table. "I'm just going to grab my purse from upstairs and drive to the hospital."

"Do you want us to go with you?" Steph asked with a mixture of concern and sympathy on her face.

"They say misery loves company... No thanks, you two have done more than enough," I said. "I think I'll be ok alone."

"You sure?" Chris asked, standing up and holding Steph's hand tightly. "Because we can _totally_ wait till later..."

I couldn't help but admire the way those two were willing to hold back just to help me when they so _obviously_ needed to "be" together in the most intimate of ways as soon as possible. Their situation reminded me of what Mark and I shared. Steph and Chris were married, but to different people. But there was a strong chemistry between them, this undeniable attraction. So they cheated on their spouses. Simply put, they were totally in love with each other. That was why I admired their offers to come with me to the hospital. Yet it boggled my mind to think that two people as in love with each other as they were would have the amount of restraint that they had...

_It's called true love_, a voice somewhere inside my head told me.

"Jade? You still here with us, honey?" Steph asked.

"Sorry. I just got lost in my thoughts of how in love you two are," I explained. They blushed, smiling at each other, then at me. "You two stay here. I'll be fine."

"Well, if you insist..." Chris said with a smile, pulling Steph closer.

"I do," I replied.

"And if there's no way we could persuade you otherwise..." Steph's voice trailed off as she looked up into his blue eyes.

"You can't," I said firmly, totally identifying with their situation. I headed out of the room, going upstairs to get my purse. When I came back downstairs, I peeked into the dining room to tell them bye only to find them kissing passionately. It reminded me of the kisses Mark and I had shared. I smiled to myself and headed out to my car thinking, _Please don't let them ruin the fine china!_

When I arrived at the hospital, I wanted to check on Mark right away. I rode the elevator up to the floor he was on and a short while later Dr. Gunter came up and greeted me.

"Hi there, Jade. How do you feel?" Dr. Gunter asked.

"_I_ should be asking _you_ that," I said. "It's like you _live_ in this hospital."

"So is the life of a doctor," he said dramatically. "But on to other matters. Are you here to see Glen?"

"Actually, I'm here to see both him _and _Mark," I said carefully.

"Mark's not in too great of a mood right now. He told me he was going to give me a chokeslam earlier this morning," he said. "He put you on that list, too, remember? I really don't think you should try to go in there."

"But I gotta see him," I said. "You don't understand how I feel about him."

"I _do_ understand," he said. I looked at him with tears sparkling in my eyes. His gaze softened. "Ok, you can peek in at him now, but just for a little while."

"Thanks," I said quietly, willing the tears not to fall. He led me up to Mark's closed room door.

"Be careful, and if he gets violent, leave _immediately_," Dr. Gunter said. "I'm already breaking his _only_ rule right now."

"Hey, if I get caught, we'll just say I snuck in," I said. "Deal?"

"This conversation...never happened," he said quietly, then disappeared down the ultra-clean hallway.

I gently pushed open the door to Mark's room and stepped inside. I closed the door quietly behind me and leaned against it, looking over at him. He was sleeping. He wasn't hooked up to that many machines. In fact, there was only IV in his arm. I didn't see any other machines.

I walked over to his bed and sat down gently on the side of it so I wouldn't wake him. He looked as beautiful as always with his hair splayed on the pillow. His chest rose and fell with every breath he took. The sun shined in through the window on him, making it look as if he was glowing.

I couldn't resist touching him. I softly touched his face, ran my fingers down the side of it and into his hair. "You're so beautiful," I whispered to him. "So, so beautiful."

His eyes snapped open. When he saw it was me, he sat up immediately. "What the hell are you doing here?" he wanted to know.

"I had to come see you," I said, still sitting on the side of the bed.

"I thought I made it _clear_ that I didn't want to see you," he said, frowning. "Didn't they tell you about my list?"

"I just wanted to see if you were ok," I said softly, reaching for his hand. He pulled away. "What's your deal?"

"Look, just leave, Jade," he said, looking towards the window. "Leave this room, leave me, and don't come back."

"But Mark... I just want to know why," I said finally. "Why don't you want me here?"

"You're Glen's wife, for God's sake! My best friend's wife!" he exclaimed, turning to look at me. "You know it's because of us, because of what we did, that we're all in this predicament?"

"I've already beat myself up about it," I said quietly. "I know what we did was wrong but-"

"God, Jade, there is no _but!_ I always knew I hated you for a reason," he spat, glaring at me with those intense green eyes. "And I still..." He looked down at his hands. "I _still_ hate you."

"You mean that?"

"With all my heart," he said in a hoarse voice. He looked back at the window. "Leave."

I sighed as I felt the tears start flowing. I was used to the tears by now. I'd cried more in the time since Glen and Mark had come for vacation than I ever had before. I'd been crying one time or another for almost a week. I stood up from the bed. "Fine, Mark, if that's the way you want it."

"Leave."

I walked over to the door, wiping my eyes. "I can't believe you're being such a jackass," I said to him as I walked over to the door.

"Leave."

"You know what, Mark?" I asked as I opened the door. He was stubbornly silent. "I hate you, too."

I thought I heard him give a small gasp as I left the room, but I figured my mind was playing tricks on me. I stood there in the doorway looking over at him, wishing he wasn't acting the way that he was.

As if he could sense me standing there, he turned to look at me. I was surprised to see tears in his eyes when he stared into _my_ eyes. The look on his face was heartbreaking... "LEAVE, DAMN YOU! GO!" he bellowed.

So I left.

**I have more ideas now, so I'm working on Chapter 14! How exciting! Review as always, I love you guys!**


	14. I'm Going To Kill Him

**I own none of the WWE superstars (but I'd love to own Mark for a night).**

_**I'm Going To Kill Him**_

I went out to the waiting room and sat down with my head in my hands. I couldn't believe what had just happened. It had all been a little _surreal_ to me. The things we had said to each other, Mark and I... I knew for a fact that I didn't hate him, and just the other night he had admitted that he'd only been _pretending_ to hate me. He had said it was easier to pretend to hate me than it was to love me. So the question that was turning over and over in my mind was this: Did he love me or not?

"You're looking particularly frustrated right now," Dr. Gunter observed about thirty minutes later.

I looked up at him. "I _am_ frustrated. Mark and I exchanged some...words...and now we hate each other..." My voice trailed off. "Or really, _he_ hates _me_, because I could never hate him," I mused.

"No, he doesn't hate you," he said matter-of-factly. "In fact, his feelings are far from that." He sounded so sure of himself, and I wanted more than anything to just believe him. But alas, doubt found it's way to the surface, as it normally does.

"How do you know?" I asked curiously.

He sat down. "Because, after you left out of there, I was requested by the man himself to come in," he said. I must've looked shocked, because he added, "I know, I know, it surprised me, too."

"What did he want to see you for?"

"He needed someone to talk to," he replied. "So he called me in there and spilled his heart out to me for about twenty five minutes. He talked about you and the situation with his _former_ best friend, and he told me the real reason he didn't want to see you..."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Well? I'd really like to know."

"He's feeling guilty right now. He feels that he's the one who came on to you in the first place, and he feels that he was being weak," he said. "He feels like all of this could've been prevented had he not fallen for you the way that he has. And now, when he thinks about his feelings for you, he feels so much guilt... He just can't deal with it all right now."

"Wow," I said, looking away. "He really said all that?"

"You actually had him crying when you left, you know that?" he asked. "I never saw a man as big and strong as him crying, even if he _is_ in a hospital bed. It's pretty unbelievable."

"You must be mistaken. Did you say that _I _had him crying? Me?" I asked with wide eyes. He nodded. "Impossible."

"He was crying because he knows that what he said is hurting you, but he can't let you get close to him again because he knows he'll give in to temptation," he said. "And, you know, his best friend for many years isn't his best friend anymore... The man is going through a complicated time right now."

"I see," I said calmly. "Speaking of his _former_ best friend... How is my husband?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that," he said with a sigh.

"Is his condition worse?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't. That would be just another reason for me to feel guilty about my role in everything that had happened on his vacation. _Some vacation_, I thought derisively.

"Somewhat," he said slowly. "He's still bleeding internally and now he is totally dependent on machines to breathe for him."

"Well that's just great," I said bitterly. "Here I am worrying about whether or not Mark hates me or loves me and my husband is sitting up here in a coma, bleeding internally, unable to breathe on his own, possible paralyzed, and on top of all that he could experience memory loss. I'm just the epitome of a good wife, don't you agree?"

"You're just human," he said with a shrug. "You can't help who you fall for, even if it's the one person in the world you _know_ you're not supposed to be with. Once you and Mark both realize that then life will be a whole lot more clear for the both of you."

"What are you now, a talk show host?" I teased.

"Right. I host the Philip Gunter show, a rip-off of Maury Povich. Or better yet, I can be the _real_ Dr. Phil. Get it? Philip, Phil?" he joked back. He stood up. "But seriously, I wouldn't beat myself up too much about it. This is an emotional time for everyone involved in this event, you know? Things will get worse before they get better, you heard that old saying before?"

I sighed. "Yeah."

He looked at his watch. "Well, my break is up now so it's back to work for me. Would you like to see your husband?"

"Yes, please."

"Right this way."

Less than five minutes later, we stood outside of the room Glen was in. Dr. Gunter put his hand on the doorknob, then gave me this look that clearly asked me if I was really ready to go back in there. I nodded slowly to tell him that I was ready.

_You're gonna have to do this sooner or later_, I thought to myself. _Why not sooner?_

Dr. Gunter opened the door and held it for me as I walked quietly into the room. It was pretty much the same scene from yesterday. Glen was still hooked up to more machines than I could count. Dr. Gunter nodded his head lightly at me, then shut the door, leaving me all alone with Glen and the constantly beeping and humming machines.

I actually felt sort of scared to be in the room alone with Glen. _Of course, this newfound fear has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he tried to kill me a couple of days ago_, I thought sarcastically to myself. But I knew that I needed to be there to nurture and support him. _After all, it's my fault that he's in here in the first place_...

I pulled up a chair that happened to be near the door. When I got the chair close enough to the bed, I sat down in it and looked, really looked, at my husband. He looked like he was sleeping, and in a weird way, he was. When Mark had been sleeping, he'd had a most peaceful look on his face, so beautiful. Looking at Glen, just observing his face, I noticed that he looked nothing like Mark had looked. Glen's face looked dark and gloomy, like he was having a nightmare.

_I wonder what he's thinking about?_ I thought to myself. There were a number of things I knew he could be thinking about that would make a dark, gloomy look appear on his face.

I reached over and softly touched his hand, which was lying near the side of the bed closest to me. I ran my fingers softly over his hand, remembering how excited I had been when I had learned about his vacation. I remembered the romantic evening I had planned, the dinner I had slaved over, the dress and the stilettos I had worn, the candles placed strategically around the house, the rose petals leaving a trail up to the bedroom...

And then Mark had come along with him. And now, to be honest, I didn't know _what_ I was feeling, but I knew I loved them both. The question I felt horrible for needing to ask myself was which one did I love _more_, Glen or Mark? That should've been a no-brainer. Glen was my _husband_. Mark was his best friend, a guy who had pretended to hate me for many years, a guy I'd only just found out loved me a mere few days ago, who now hated being around me _because_ he loved me... What was I thinking?

I continued touching Glen's hand softly as I started to speak out loud. "You know, Glen, I don't even know how this whole thing started with..._him_. He and I have hated each other since we met. So that first night when I showed him up to his room and he kissed me, I was so surprised..."

My voice trailed off as I remembered that night in the dark room. I remembered how I'd resisted him at first, but had then given in whole-heartedly. How had he become such a good kisser? I could still remember the way his lips felt against mine, the way I had tangled my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. I could remember him pressing his body flush against mine in the darkness, the heat and strength I could feel. How I wished I could go back in time to that first kiss, just so it could happen all over again...

_Oh God, not while I'm holding his hand!_ I mentally cursed at myself. _What woman thinks about kissing another man when her husband is lying here half-dead?_

"I should've told you right away about what had happened," I went on, still touching his hand. "But I didn't, and I'm beginning to regret it... I wonder if you can even hear me talking to you right now..."

As if he'd heard me.. Well, maybe he _had_ heard me... He squeezed my hand lightly. I looked down at my hand in surprise. He'd heard me?

"If you can hear me, squeeze my hand again," I said.

He squeezed my hand again.

"If you've heard everything I've said to you in the past five minutes, squeeze my hand twice," I instructed him.

He squeezed my hand slowly once, then again.

I smiled. "You're going to be ok," I said, squeezing his hand I stood up and kissed him lightly on the cheek, still holding his hand. "Let me go get Dr. Gunter."

I started to move my hand but he managed to get a surprisingly good grip on my hand. I looked down at him in surprise and saw him trying to move his lips.

"You ok, baby?" I asked worriedly.

"M-Mark," he said finally.

"Mark? What about Mark?" I asked, heart beating fast. "Are you worried about him?"

"I'm...I'm..." He finally spit the words out, making me gasp in horror and shock. "I'm going to kill him."

**This chapter might seem a little boring, but please just deal with me. My Undertaker muse is only just paying me another visit, and it decided that Jade needed to find some things out about some..._stuff_. The action will pick up soon. Oh yeah, I came up with a brilliant idea last night! "The Affair" is now part one in a series of three. This story isn't over yet, but when it is, there will be a sequel called "I Need You". Then there will be a sequel to "I Need You" called "Bury The Memories". I have made outlines for the end of "The Affair" and for the other two as well, and I've put in some major controversial twists! This is gonna be awesome! Now all I have to do is actually _write_ the stories... Crap. LOL!**


	15. Dr Gunter's Proposition

**I own none of the WWE superstars (but I'd love to own Mark for a night).**

_**Dr. Gunter's Proposition**_

I pulled my hand out of his grasp. "What!"

"I'm going to kill him," Glen muttered softly, eyes still closed because they were swollen shut.

"You don't mean that," I said. "You're out of your head. It's the medicine talking. Yeah, that's it." Who was I trying to convince here, me or him?

"Not...the...medicine," he grunted. "Mark...will die."

"No." I shook my head from side to side as tears sprang into my eyes. "You can't mean that. He's your best friend!"

"Enemy," he whispered. "He...is...my...enemy."

I backed away from him slowly, his words replaying over and over in my head. It was like a nightmare come true. Glen waking up out of a coma and declaring that he would kill Mark was unbelievable. What did he think he could possibly do...from a hospital bed? What could he do when he was lying there, bleeding internally with broken bones and bruises, unable to breathe on his own. What did he think he could _really_ do?

And did he think I would actually _let_ him kill Mark?

"I'm going to get the doctor," I said shortly, then practically ran from the room as fast as my legs would take me. I found Dr. Gunter waiting outside in the hall a short distance away.

"Something wrong?" he asked me when I ran up to him.

"Glen's awake!" I exclaimed breathlessly. "And apparently his memory is still intact, if his threats to kill Mark are any indication."

"Threats to kill Mark? What?" he asked, sounding thoroughly shocked.

"Mark's name was the first thing out of his mouth," I told him. "And his vow to kill him was next." I leaned against the wall and sighed. "This really sucks."

"Maybe it would be a good idea for you not to visit him for a while," he suggested. "For a day or two."

"What am I supposed to do for two days, sit at home and worry about him?" I asked despairingly.

"Actually, I have a task for you, one you might like," he said mysteriously.

"A task? Like what?" I asked curiously. "Because I could really use a distraction from this whole nightmare of a situation."

"This will be _quite_ a distraction," he said. "Come on, walk with me."

We started walking down the hall together slowly, silently. Neither one of us spoke.

"So talk already!" I said finally as we came to a stop in front of a very familiar hospital room. I looked at him, at the closed door, and back at him. "_Why_ are we _here_?"

"Mark wants to leave," he said shortly. "He still has a concussion, so we don't think it's a great idea for him to be alone for the next week or so."

"So? What do _I_ have to do with this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think it's obvious. _He_ wants to leave, _you_ need a distraction..." He smiled at me. "Basically, I want you to take care of Mark at your place for a week."

"What? No way!" I exclaimed, shaking my head. "There's no way that he would agree to something like that."

"I think he would. Know why?"

"Why?"

"Because it's the only way that we'll discharge him right now," he said. "The offer will be too enticing for him to pass over."

"Is he really well enough to leave right now?" I asked.

"He's a _wrestler_. He's used to concussions and other bodily injuries," he said with a shrug. "But with you taking care of him, keeping a watchful eye, that'll be good for him." He looked hard at me. "Will you do it?"

I didn't even have to think about it. "Of course I will," I replied immediately. "I can't imagine anything more appealing than taking care of a man for a week who pretends to hate me."

"Great. Then let's get in here and tell him the deal," he said, and quickly opened the door.

"Dr. G, you're back," Mark said, glancing over at the door. I stepped out from behind the doctor and Mark's eyes narrowed. "And _you're_ back, too. What's going on here?"

"I have a proposition for you," Dr. Gunter said, walking over to the bed.

"What kind of proposition?" Mark asked, avoiding my gaze.

"One I'm sure you'll accept," Dr. Gunter said confidently. "I'm willing to discharge you from the hospital _right now_."

"Really? I hate this hospital crap," Mark said, smiling for the first time in a while. Then he glanced at me and his smile faltered. "Wait. What's the catch?"

"You are to do absolutely _nothing_ for a week," Dr. Gunter said.

"That's it? That's the catch?" Mark asked incredulously.

"One more thing. You have to allow Jade here to be your caretaker for the week," Dr. Gunter said. Mark immediately started to protest, but the good doctor interrupted. "Mark, it's either a yes or a no. It's not up for negotiation."

"You have to decide. What do you hate more, the hospital or me?" I asked, taking the silence that followed the doctor's statement as my golden opportunity to speak.

Mark closed his eyes for a minute, and an expression appeared on his face that made me think that he was thinking long and hard about what I had said. He opened his eyes and glanced at me before looking at Dr. Gunter. "I want to leave."

"Does that mean that you accept the fact that you have to rely on Jade's good hospitality for a week?" Dr. Gunter asked, needing clarification.

"I want to leave," Mark repeated. "And if that means I have to leave with _her_... If that's the only way... Then ok."

"Great. You'll be out of here in no time, as soon as Jade can bring you some clothes," Dr. Gunter said.

"I'll go right now," I said. I looked at Mark, trying to contain my sudden excitement. "Is there anything you want in particular?"

"Just for you to hurry," Mark replied.

"Ok," I said, immediately heading for the door. I opened the door, then looked back at him. "Are you sure that's all you want?"

Mark looked thoughtful for a minute, then smiled. "Could you bring me some silk boxers from my luggage? Any color would be fine."

"Sure thing," I said, and hurriedly left the hospital, feeling like I was walking on air...


	16. Don't

**I own none of the WWE superstars (but I'd love to own Mark for a night).**

_**Don't**_

"Do you need help getting dressed?" I asked Mark before I came back to the hospital with his clothes.

"I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself," Mark snapped. "Now, unless you want to see my bare ass, I suggest you turn your head."

"I've seen it before," I said in a teasing voice.

"Don't remind me," he said in a "no-joking" tone. "In fact..." He swung his legs over the side of the hospital bed and attempted to stand up. Suddenly dizzy, he swooned a little, stumbling.

I was at his side in seconds. "Careful," I warned.

He leaned on me for support. "Thanks."

Despite what he'd said earlier, I ended up helping him get dressed.

"Close your eyes," he ordered me when he was about to slip on his silk boxers.

"Fine," I said, but I have to admit it: I peeked!

"I feel like a kid," he grumbled a minute later as I helped him pull his relaxed-fitting jeans up. My hands went to his belt so I could buckle it for him. Accidentally, my hand brushed against his crotch. He gave a low gasp and backed away a little.

"Sorry about that," I said, thinking about the undeniable pressure I had felt against my hand when it had brushed over his crotch. "That was _totally_ unintentional." _Or was it?_ I asked myself.

"Don't do it again, Jade," he warned seriously. "I mean it."

"Oh, stop fussing, sit down, and lift your arms up so I can put on your shirt," I said in a motherly tone, but of course my feelings toward him were anything _but_ motherly.

"Fine!" he exclaimed, lifting his arms and sitting down in a chair. "Treating me like a damn kid..." he mumbled to himself. "...older than you..._kiddy_ shit..."

I laughed at his comments as I slipped his shirt on for him, then started trying to smooth out the wrinkles. In the process of smoothing out the wrinkles, I ran my fingers lightly over his muscular upper body, feeling my skin tingle just from this simple contact.

He caught my hands in his and glared at me. If looks could kill... I wouldn't be telling this story.

"What?" I asked innocently. "I'm just smoothing out the wrinkles in your shirt."

"More like copping a feel," he corrected me. He let my hands go and sighed, looking away. "Don't do this to me."

"I don't know what you're_ talking_ about," I said, handing him his cell phone and wallet. I folded my arms across my chest and looked up at him.

"Jade, don't make this more difficult for me than it already is," he said in a low voice. "It's already so fucking complicated, this whole situation."

"Which situation? You and me, or-"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said shortly.

"Fine," I said, knowing I could most likely persuade him to talk later. "Let's get out of here."

We left the room and walked slowly down the hall together with him frequently leaning on me for support. I knew it was wrong, but I was enjoying the way he had to put his arm around my shoulder to lean on me. I was enjoying the way I had to put my arm around his waist. I was merely enjoying the closeness we were forced to share.

Dr. Gunter saw us walking down the hall together and smiled. "Decided to settle your differences, I see," he commented, nodding his head approvingly.

"I just want to leave," Mark said simply. "Where do I sign out?"

"Just sign here," he said, pulling out a clipboard. "I took care of all the paperwork for you."

"Awesome," I said.

Mark signed the paper and soon we were in the elevator. He leaned into the corner and closed his eyes. I leaned against the wall and looked up at him, just observing him. He was really a beauty, with his magnificent features and perfectly-shaped lips. I wanted nothing more than to lean my head against his chest and have him hold me. Or better yet, to kiss him, to give him a kiss that would rival the last and most passionate one we had shared in the woods before we'd been caught... Those ones when he'd temporarily lost his memory didn't even _begin_ to measure up. As far as I was concerned, those didn't even count...

"What are you looking at?" he asked me with his eyes still closed.

"Just you," I said simply. "I'm just observing you."

"I know. You're burning holes through me with your eyes," he countered.

"So?" I teased.

"So don't think _this_ changes anything," he said, suddenly opening his eyes. "This doesn't change anything at all, got it?"

"Whatever," I said, shrugging. "Your choice."

"It's not _my_ choice. I _have_ no choice," he said miserably. "And it fucking sucks."

I stepped closer to him, looking up at him. "This whole situation sucks." I stepped even closer, just inches away, daring to touch his chest. "I just wish we could go back to a few days ago and-"

"Don't say it," he whispered. He pressed his fingers against his lips, then slowly pressed them against mine. A kiss of sorts to make me be silent.

We looked at each other for a long time, and then the elevator stopped. The doors opened and we stepped out together...

**Preview: Coming up in Chapter 17 which will be entitled "It's Good To Be Back", Mark has an attitude change... Will it be a good attitude change or a bad one? We'll see... (TakerTakeMe has some tricks up her sleeve...even though the shirt she's wearing right now is sleeveless...LOL!)**


	17. It's Good To Be Back

**I own none of the WWE superstars (but I'd love to own Mark for a night).**

**A/N: I really like this chapter and I dunno why... Hope you guys like it, too!**

_**It's Good To Be Back**_

By the end of the ride from the hospital, Mark seemed like he was in a much better mood. He seemed different now. Healthier? Happier? He had insisted that we ride with the windows down so the wind could blow through our hair. Weird.

"Home sweet home," I said as I parked, a bit more sarcasm in my voice than I had intended to be there. I glanced at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Surprised to be alive," he answered. "You're such a speed demon."

"You made me nervous," I pouted. The whole ride from the hospital had been uncomfortable. I had tried to concentrate on the road, but it had been more difficult than I had expected. I kept remembering our talk in the elevator, kept remembering how his fingers had felt pressing gently against my lips. And I could _feel_ his eyes on me the whole time, melting me like the sun melts ice cream on a hot day, on _any_ day. He was making me a mess!

"You made me scared," he countered, opening the car door on the passenger's side.

"Scared?" _That's weird_, I thought. _Mark? Scared? The two just don't mix!_

"Scared that you were going to get us into an accident. You should go back to high school and retake the Driver's Ed course," he said, smirking as he got out. Then he shut the door, leaving me alone in the car. The windows were still down.

"Looks like Mr. Sarcastic is back," I said with a groan. I leaned my head on the steering wheel.

"Damn right," Mark called out. "Mr. Sarcastic is _back_. Now..." He flung my door open and started to pull me out. "Let's get in the house."

"_After_ I let the windows up," I said, pulling away.

"Fine, fine," he said, letting my hand go. I stared up at him, wondering why he wasn't all dizzy and weak like he had been before at the hospital. Maybe the medicine had kicked in or something. "Ok, woman, what are you waiting for?" he asked. "Let the windows up so we can go inside!"

"What are you in such a hurry for?" I asked as I let the windows up.

"I'm _starving_!" he said impatiently. "I'm telling you, I don't love IV or hospital food. Tonight, I'd like a nice, home-cooked steak."

"You can't cook. You can't do anything for a _week_," I reminded him.

"Who said I was cooking?" he asked with a crooked grin. "_You're_ cooking tonight for me, _darlin_."

Yep, it had happened right before my eyes. The old Mark was back, more sarcastic and even more cocky than ever before. I couldn't decide whether to be happy about it because he was _actually_ talking to me again, or to be upset about it because he was back to his old ways. I mean, I absolutely loved the fact that he was talking to me again, but me and the old Mark never got along at all...

We went into the house and found Chris and Steph sitting in the den. They had been out when I'd came for Mark's clothes earlier. That explained the looks of surprise on their faces when they saw me and Mark enter the room together.

Mark grinned. "See something interesting?" he asked them.

"You're out! Oh my gosh!" Steph squealed happily, hugging him.

"Hey Chris, you better get her," Mark teased. "That is, before I bend her over the nearest table and..." He hugged her tightly to him and grinned.

"You're gross!" Steph said, pushing him away and laughing at his dirty joke.

"Watch it, buddy," Chris said playfully. Steph nodded her head in agreement.

"You want to _watch it_? Ok." Mark grabbed Steph's hand and started to lead her to the nearest table.

_What the hell?_ I thought jealously as I watched them.

"Did you knock some screws loose when you got that concussion?" Steph asked, pulling away. Her tone was mild, but I knew she was getting more than just a little fed up. Mark was definitely taking the joke too far.

"Maybe," Mark said. He sat down on the couch, leaning back comfortably and giving Steph the once-over. "But I'd _love_ to knock the screws in your bed frame loose."

"Ok, seriously, that's enough," Chris said, all traces of amusement and laughter gone. "I mean it."

"I mean it, too," Mark said, eyes still on Steph. "I heard you like it when a sexy man such as myself talks to you dirty like that."

Steph glared at him, then looked over at Chris. He nodded his head at her. She turned to me. "Jade, I'm afraid that due to unforeseen circumstances, Chris and I have to leave now."

"But guys..." I whined.

"We were just starting to have fun!" Mark taunted them.

"We can't stay. We'd like to avoid giving Mr. Assclown on the couch another beatdown," Chris said, rolling his eyes at Mark.

I sighed. "Thanks for keeping me company last night," I said sadly. I hugged Steph first, then Chris.

"Last night? Damn it!" Mark exclaimed. "I bet I missed the _greatest_ threesome!"

"And thanks for the awesome breakfast this morning, Chris," I continued, trying to ignore Mark.

"No problem," Chris answered.

"I'm sorry, guys," Mark said suddenly from the couch. We all looked over at him. He looked and sounded sincere.

"You mean it?" Steph asked.

"The Deadman apologizes?" Chris asked unbelievingly.

I kept quiet and listened. It sounded kind of shady in my opinion.

"Yeah, I mean it. I'm sorry," Mark said. He grinned a most devilish grin. "I'm sorry for not asking you guys earlier... But who's up for an orgy?"

My mouth dropped, but I quickly pressed my lips tightly together.

"Ah, shit, let's get out of here," Chris said angrily. "Come on, Steph."

"I'll walk you guys out," I volunteered.

"No, that's ok," Steph said quickly. She glared daggers at Mark. "You've got your hands full with that _thing_ over there on the couch."

"Too true," I said. I watched them leave and waited until I heard the front door close before I turned around to look at Mark. "What the _hell_ is your problem?" I practically screamed at him.

"Problem? There's a _problem_?" he asked innocently. "I wasn't aware of that."

I rolled my eyes and stalked out of the den, frustrated. "I'd give _anything_ for the Mark I got to know a few days ago to come back," I muttered as I walked to the front door and locked the door.

"Is that what you want?" he asked from behind me. I turned around to find him standing there with his arms folded across his chest, looking down at me.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"You just said you'd give anything for the Mark you got to know a few days ago to come back," he said. He stepped a little closer. "Is that what you really want?" he asked in a low voice.

I backed into the door as he kept advancing on me. "I want that more than anything in this world," I whispered.

He placed an arm on one side of me and the other arm on the other side. I was a prisoner in his arms again... He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine.

"Mark," I whispered, putting my arms around him, feeling his warm, muscular body against mine. I pulled him closer as he suckled gently on my bottom lip. "I've missed you..."

"Funny," he said, pulling back abruptly. "You know what I want more than anything in the world right now?" he asked in this utterly sexy voice.

I smiled seductively at him. "I can think of some things," I whispered. "But, uh, why don't you tell me?"

He licked his lips. "I want..." He leaned down, gently tugging on my earlobe with his teeth. "I want..." He breathed into my ear.

"God, Mark, what do you want?" I asked, feeling like I was melting.

"You..." he whispered in my ear. "I want you...to fix my damn steak."

I gasped, surprised. "What?"

He pulled back, smiling at me, at the look on my face. "I don't think I stuttered, Jade, my love," he said. "I want my steak. I'm starving!"

I couldn't believe him. Yep, he had transformed back into the same old Mark right before my eyes, and I had been helpless to stop the transformation.

"Well? Are you going to fix my food?" he persisted. "I mean, Dr. Gunter said you had to take care of me for a week. I think that includes making my meals when I'm hungry."

"Back to being an ass, I see," I said coolly. I walked past him, brushing lightly against him and cursing myself when I shivered.

"Yep, I'm back to being an ass," he called after me as I headed for the kitchen. "And let me just say, it's good to be back!"

**A/N: OMG, is Mark an ass or what? LOL! Can't give you all a preview for the next chapter but I'm working on it. I'll try to update soon... So what's this, my sixth new chapter for this story in like 2 or 3 days? I'm on a roll! And I still have more tricks up my sleeve, even though I still have on a sleeveless shirt...**


	18. An Explanation

**I own none of the WWE superstars (but I'd love to own Mark for a night).**

_**An Explanation**_

"Hey," Mark said, sauntering into the kitchen. He sat down on a bar stool at the counter and looked at me.

I didn't say anything to him. I carried a plate over and sat it down in front of him on the counter.

"Can I have some water?" he asked quietly.

I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed him two bottles of water. "If you want more... You know where it's at," I said, speaking for the first time since we had talked by the front door. I was surprised that my voice wasn't shaking when I spoke, because after our little encounter by the door, all I wanted to do was cry.

"Thanks," he said, apparently out of "jackass mode" for the time being. But who knew how long that would last?

I nodded curtly at him, then headed to the study. I sat down at the desk and turned on my laptop. It started up and I waited patiently, tapping my fingers on the desk. When it started up completely, I got online and typed "The Undertaker" in the search engine for images.

There were many, many pages of links. I clicked on the link for a website called "Phenom Forever" and couldn't help but smile when a huge picture of Mark appeared on the screen. He was scowling somewhat, giving what I liked to call that "Deadman glare".

"So mean," I said, looking at the picture. "Why does he have to be so mean?"

Just then, my cell phone started to go off. I grabbed it off the desk. Looking at the Caller ID, I saw that I had an incoming call from "The Princess". Stephanie.

"Hello?" I answered, putting her on the speaker phone and putting the phone down on the desk so I could still work on the computer.

"You ok?" Steph asked immediately.

It was like her question brought out what I had been trying my hardest to hold in. "Definitely not," I said, and that was when my voice broke. "Damn it, Steph, I don't know what's _wrong_ with him!"

"Did something happen after Chris and I left?" she asked suspiciously.

"God, Steph, he came on to me," I whispered. "And I practically flung myself at him. I was so pathetic!"

"So what did he do?" she asked, wanting to know all the details.

"He came up to me talking in this sexy voice, teasing me," I said. "And then, believe it or not, he kissed me!"

"I thought that was what you wanted," she pointed out.

"It was... It _is_... But, you know, I want it to be real, like it was before," I said.

"It wasn't real this time?"

"Unfortunately, no," I replied. "He started kissing me and then he asked me if I knew what he wanted more than anything in the world. I was like no, tell me."

"And then?"

"He started nibbling on my ear and breathing all sexy in my ear," I said, shivering at the memory. "And do you know what he said?"

"What?"

"He was like, I want you...to fix my damn steak!" I said angrily.

"What?" she gasped. "How rude!"

"I know," I sighed. "I miss the Mark that kissed me in the kitchen that first night, the one who made love to me against the wall..."

"Hell, I miss him, too, but totally not in that way," she said. "He was just uncharacteristically rude tonight, even for his Undertaker persona."

"I don't like this new attitude. It's even worse than the way he used to treat me," I said sadly. "I don't know if I can keep liking him after this."

"You're going to like him regardless of the new shitty attitude. You're pretty much powerless to stop your emotions," she pointed out.

"But I do have the power to at least _try_ to resist him," I said. "And that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Is that so?" Mark asked as a shadow fell over me.

_Shit_. "Steph, I have to go," I said quickly.

"Be careful," she warned. "You never know what-"

"She'll call you later. I'm sure she'll have some _juicy_ details to share with you," Mark told Steph, then promptly ended the call.

I leaned back in my chair and surveyed him calmly. "What are you doing in here?"

"I see you're looking at pictures of me on your computer," he said, gesturing at the scowling image of him on the screen. "Now why would you do that when you have the real thing here?"

"Because the picture isn't capable of acting like a jackass the way you are," I said smartly, backing my chair away from the desk until I was a few feet away.

"Feisty, I see." He grinned, then started to move everything on my desk to a small table nearby. "That's kind of sexy."

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to ignore the whole "sexy" remark.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm clearing off your desk," he replied.

"For what?"

"To make room, duh," he answered. He sat down on the edge of the desk in the middle with his legs spread. He gave me a heated look. "Come here."

"I don't think so," I said, standing up from my chair. "I've had enough of your games for one night."

"Come here," he ordered in a low voice.

I shook my head and tried to make myself walk over to the door but I couldn't. _Damn these legs_, I thought to myself.

"Come here," he repeated in a lower, softer voice.

I couldn't resist... I think it was his voice. Or maybe it was that look he was giving me. Or maybe, just maybe, it was because of my own desires for him. Either way, I walked over to him and stood between his open legs, peering up into his eyes.

He touched my hair. "Did you know that desks have...different uses?" he asked softly.

"Such as?" I questioned.

He leaned closer, putting his arms around me and pulling me gently against him. "This desk..." He started whispering in my ear. "...It can be the place for me to give you what you want..."

"What do I want?" I asked in a voice that sounded odd, even to my own ears.

He chuckled softly before biting me gently on the neck. "You know what you want me to do to your body, Jade," he said.

"What exactly is that?" I asked, trying not to think about the fact that he was nibbling ever so gently on my neck. I thought back to what Dr. Gunter had told me at the hospital about the way Mark really felt about me. How he loved me and felt that he would give in to temptation if he was around me... Was that what he was doing now?

"I can see it in your eyes," he informed me, moving away from my neck to kiss me hungrily. "The intense passion..." He pulled back and smirked at me. "You want me to fuck your brains out right here on this desk... All you had to do was ask, you know?"

I pushed him away, getting out of his embrace and blinking furiously. I couldn't believe the words he had used. Hadn't he told Glen that day in the woods that he only made love? That he didn't fuck? So why would he think that was what I wanted? And how could he say that to me?

"You're such an ass," I whispered. "Such a cocky, self-centered bastard."

"I know," he said proudly. "Isn't that what makes me adorable and lovable?"

"I don't know _why_ I love you!' I snapped, before calmly walking over to the table where he had placed my stuff. I grabbed my cell phone, then left the study, feeling his eyes on me the whole time...

I made my way up to the master bedroom and took a long, hot shower, trying to get my mind off of Mark and the fact that he had me so aroused. Of course, that arousal didn't come from his dirty words. Rather, it came from the way he touched me, the way he kissed me...

After my shower, I laid in the bed in the dark looking up at the ceiling. I couldn't go to sleep, couldn't make myself go to sleep knowing that he was right in the next room, only separated by a wall. What I wanted more than anything was to go back over there like I had done when Glen was in the bed beside me, just sneak over there and slide into bed next to him. But of course I wouldn't do that tonight, because he had been a royal ass, and I wanted an apology.

"Jade, you sleep?" Mark asked from by the door, breaking into my thoughts and surprising the hell out of me.

I didn't reply. I didn't want to talk to him because I knew he was just going to say something else rude.

"Well, if you aren't, I just want to say I'm..." His voice trailed off. "I didn't mean to say all that stupid shit earlier. It's just, this whole situation with you and Glen is just starting to mess with me, you know?"

I still didn't speak. Was he apologizing? Mark?

"The stuff I said... The way I acted... It was just an attempt to make myself go back to the way I used to be. It used to be so easy to resist you, to hide my emotions from you... Until that night I kissed you... Until that night we made love."

His words were having such an effect on me...

"Um, so I'm going to go back in the room now..." He paused, and it was completely silent. "I just wanted to apologize for everything earlier... So, um, yeah, see you in the morning."

"Don't go," I said, before I even knew what I was saying. "Come here."

He walked over to the bed in the dark, but I could see him a little when he got close. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his hair was wet. It smelled like he had just gotten out of the shower, too. He sat down on the bed next to where I was lying and I sat up.

"You don't want me to leave?" he asked.

"No," I said softly. "I need you to stay with me in here tonight..."

"I want you," he whispered, reaching out for me.

"You sure you don't just want me to fix you a steak?" I teased.

"About that... Sorry." He chuckled lightly, then got serious again. "I've wanted you ever since I remembered everything at the hospital."

"Then why didn't you want to see me?" I asked curiously.

"Because I want you so much, and you're not mine to have," he said, running his strong hands over my skin and making me shiver.

"I can be yours tonight," I whispered, touching him. I ran a hand over his chest and felt his heart beating extra fast. "What do you say?"

He kissed me softly, pulling me close to him. Then he pulled back to look into my eyes in the dark. "I say, darlin, that we have a deal..."

**A/N: I got so lost on this chapter! I'm trying to follow my outline but this wasn't supposed to happen yet... However, for some reason, I just can't make Mark be an asshole for too long! LOL! Oh yeah, and "Phenom Forever" is a real website. It's one of the best Undertaker sites around! I love it!**


	19. The Morning After

**I own none of the WWE superstars (but I'd love to own Mark for a night).**

_**The Morning After**_

I woke up the next morning cuddled up against Mark in the bed. His body, warm and muscular, felt perfect behind me. Like it belonged that way. Like it was supposed to be that way. I wanted to stay that way forever. I snuggled up closer to him as I remembered everything that had happened the night before.

"You're awake," he whispered into my hair. He pressed his lips against my neck, and his tongue followed soon after.

"How long have you been awake?" I questioned, running my hand up and down the arm that he had around me.

"Truth be told, I haven't slept," he admitted. "I just wanted to savor every moment we spent together just in case we never get the chance again."

"Why wouldn't we?" I asked.

"He's my best friend... My _former_ best friend," he said with a sigh. "And I'm sleeping with _his _wife, under _his _roof, in _his _bed. Don't you see something wrong with that picture?"

"Everything is wrong with that picture," I said. "But why does it feel so right?"

"If I knew, I would tell you..." His voice trailed off, and then he went on in a soft voice. "How is he?"

"You haven't talked to Dr. Gunter about his condition?"

"It's kind of a painful topic. I don't even know what the hell happened after he punched me in the face."

I sat up, and he sat up, too. "He chased me around after he punched you in the face, and then he charged at me and I moved, and that's when he fell off the cliff."

"Cliff? There's a fucking _cliff_ back there in the woods?" he asked in a voice full of disbelief.

"I didn't know," I said. "If I had known that cliff existed, I wouldn't have ran that way."

"This whole thing isn't your fault, you know," he said. "I'm willing to take full blame for everything that has happened."

"It's not your fault by yourself, either," I argued.

"If I hadn't kissed you that first night when you showed me the room I would be staying in, then none of this would've happened."

"What made you kiss me that night?" I asked curiously.

He smiled a little, remembering. "That damn dress you were wearing. God, that dress..."

"I think that was a 'come get me' dress," I said. He raised his eyebrows, wanting an explanation for the title I had given my dress. "What can I say? Glen had been gone _forever_ and all I wanted when I saw him was for him to rip that dress off and make love to me wherever we fell at..."

"But then I showed up and ruined a good thing," he said sadly. "I fucked up the perfect marriage."

"It was hardly perfect," I said, trying to make him feel better. "It was _nearly_ perfect at best."

"You're talking like it's over. Are you going to leave him?"

My mouth dropped open in shock at his question. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Well... Yeah," he replied. "He _did_ try to kill you, remember?"

"Yeah, but I have to be here for him. It's partially my fault that he's in this situation in the first place," I said. "I may not be the epitome of a good wife, but even I'm not low enough to leave him when he's in a critical time of need like this."

"I understand," he said slowly. He gave me a tight-lipped smile as he stood up from the bed. His body looked amazing nude, and everything about him was gloriously hard and muscular. I could barely tear my eyes away from him.

"I'm going to go take a shower," I said to him, standing up on the other side of the bed. "A long shower."

"Want me to join you?" he asked, eyes burning into mine.

I actually considered it, but I knew where that would no doubt lead, and I felt like we had already broken enough rules around here as it was. He had done things to my body that Glen had never been able to do because of his little dysfunction. I had done things with him that I never dreamed of doing with Glen because I knew that with Glen it would not have been possible. But when I thought about what we had just done the night before, and where we had done it at, I felt more than a little disappointed in myself. I had been sleeping with Mark, and if that wasn't bad enough, I had made love with him countless times the night before in the bed that I shared with my husband. What kind of wife was I, and had the vows I recited to Glen almost seven years ago really meant nothing?

"Jade, you still here?" Mark asked again, walking over to me and looking down at me with a look of deep concern on his face.

"Just barely," I said with a forced smile.

"So, do you want me to join you in the shower?" he asked again.

"Actually, I think I better do this solo," I said.

"I get it," he said, giving me another one of those tight-lipped smiles. "So, um, I'll just...go in the other room."

"Ok," I said. I didn't wait around to watch him leave. I just grabbed some stuff I knew I would need and headed to the bathroom for my shower...

A while later, I headed downstairs to the kitchen, intent on fixing Mark a good breakfast. The job Dr. Gunter had given me was to basically take care of Mark, and I took all jobs given to me seriously. _But I haven't been so great at the job of being a faithful wife_, I thought wryly as I opened the refrigerator. _I pretty much suck at that job as of late..._

"Something on your mind, Jade?"

I turned around and my breath caught in my throat when I saw Mark leaning in the doorway. He was dressed in all black, and he looked so irresistibly good. It took quite a bit of will power I didn't even know I had for me to refrain from hurrying over to him and just putting my arms around him. The man was dead sexy!

"I take it you like what I'm wearing," he said, a smile forming on his face. He walked over to me. "I like what you're wearing, too."

I looked down at my clothes, just realizing what I had put on. I blushed a little. It was just this sort of clingy shirt, and a skirt that only went mid-thigh. The heels I was wearing were a few inches high, making me just a little bit taller... A better kissing height... I guess, unconsciously, I had worn this for him. I mean, really, who dresses like that just to fix breakfast? Really?

"I look like a slut," I said, shaking my head. "I'm going to go change." I started to head out of the kitchen, but he stopped me with an arm on my waist.

"Don't change. You look good," he said, pulling me to him. "Why don't we go out for breakfast this morning?"

"I don't think we should. Did Dr. Gunter say it would be ok to leave like this?" I asked. "I mean, I don't think you need to overexert yourself or anything."

"Believe me, I did that all night long," he reasoned, making me blush. "Besides..." He let me go and gestured around. "I think a change of scenery is what we need right about now."

"You know what? I agree," I said, nodding. "Let me just go upstairs and grab my purse."

"No problem." He walked with me to the stairs, then stood at the foot of the stairs as I walked up. "Nice thong you're wearing there," he called after me.

"You're an ass," I called back, blushing and smiling.

"And _you_ have a really nice one," he replied.

What could I say? "Thanks..."

After getting my purse and my keys and checking my makeup in the mirror, I headed back out of the room and down the hallway. He was still waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. He wasn't looking up at me, though. Rather, he was looking at a picture on the table next to the stairs. It was a picture of Glen and me on the beach, smiling. Even though I was all the way at the top of the stairs, I knew that was what was on the picture.

I walked quietly down the stairs. He was concentrating so hard on the picture that he didn't even notice me standing next to him until I said something.

"Mark?" I said quietly. He put the picture down and looked at me with misty eyes. I raised an eyebrow. "You ok?"

"As ok as I can be, considering this whole mess I've gotten us all in," he said with a sigh. "Are you ready to go? I've got to get out of this place."

"I know the feeling," I said. "Come on, let's get out of here."

He glanced at the picture one more time, then followed me. We walked out to the garage, where all the cars were parked. Glen and I both had two. I had a Ford Mustang and a Land Rover, and Glen had a Durango and a Lexus. Nothing too flashy or expensive.

"Which car do you think we should take?" I asked him.

"How about Glen's Durango?" he suggested. "I mean, it has more room, and I'm kind of a big guy."

"Tell me something I don't already know," I muttered, thinking about how he really was a _big_ guy... "But I don't know if we should take Glen's Durango."

"Yeah, I see your point. That would be like adding insult to injury," he said, looking thoughtful. "But he'll never know, right?"

"Well..." My voice trailed off. Really, Glen would never know. We were just going to go have breakfast and come back, and that was it. It wasn't like we were going to do anything big, right? Right? "Ok, we'll take it."

"Cool. Let me drive," he said immediately.

"I don't think so, buddy," I said with a slight smile. "No strenuous activity for you this week, remember?"

"Must I remind you of last night again?" he asked as we got into Glen's Durango and shut the door.

"I don't _need_ any reminders," I said, looking over at him. I looked him up and down and licked my lips. "How could I forget?"

He looked at me and bit his lip. "Come on, let's get out of here. Turn on the AC or something, it's getting way too hot in here..."

Five minutes later, we were on the road when I heard a little ding. I looked down and the "low fuel" light was on. "Guess we better get some gas," I said. "Glen must've forgotten to fill up after that dreadful double date we had that night."

"God, don't remind me," he said as I pulled behind the gas station. My plan was to drive around to the front. "That was the worst date I've ever had..."

"Same here," I said.

"But," he said, putting his hand on my bare thigh. "But everything that happened afterwards was beautiful. Me and you, in the guest room..." His voice trailed off as he looked at where I had parked. "Yeah, Jade? I don't see any gas pumps _behind_ the gas station," he said with a chuckle as he squeezed my thigh.

I turned the car off and looked at his huge hand on my bare thigh, then up into his green eyes. "I know," I said simply, right before I leaned over and kissed him.

He looked surprised for a minute, but then he kissed me back, and before I knew it, he was pulling me over into his lap.

"Mark," I said, once the kisses started getting heated. "Let's...get in the back."

"Are you sure? In Glen's truck?" he asked, breaking the kiss to look at me with dark eyes.

"Yes," I said, without hesitation. "Now."

He was happy to oblige...

Now don't ask me what I was thinking when I suggested that we get in the back of the Durango. It's just really spacious back there, especially with the third seat folded down. We just made sure the car was locked and everything before we got back there, and once we were back there, well...

Let's just say it's a good thing the windows are tinted.

**A/N: Once again, part of this chapter is going against my outlines for the story, but what can I say? Things just happen, you know?**


	20. Two Weeks

**I own none of the WWE superstars (but I'd love to own Mark for a night).**

_**Two Weeks**_

After that morning in the back of Glen's Durango, everything started passing so quickly. That day went by fast, and the rest of that week went by just as fast. As a matter of fact, things were like a blur for me. The one week Mark was required to stay at our house turned into two, and two quickly multiplied into more, and so on. Mark and I got closer and closer, and life was good for us...well, as good as it could be, considering the shady circumstances.

Meanwhile, as Mark and I grew progressively closer, Glen concentrated on getting better. His eyes were no longer swollen shut, and breathing on his own was leading to a faster recovery. He wasn't bleeding internally anymore, and overall, he was healing very nicely. Well, physically, at least. Other parts of him weren't healing very well, and for good reason...

"Do you think he'll freak out if I come to see him?" Mark asked me. He leaned in the corner of the elevator and pulled me against him.

I rested my head against his solid chest and sighed. "I _know_ he'll freak out. He's still pretty pissed off at me, but more so at you."

"I understand," he said quietly, letting me go as the elevator doors opened. "But if he mentions me, let him know that I still want to be his friend, ok?"

"I'll remember that, but if I just mention you then he'll know that I'm still in contact with you and he won't take very kindly to that bit of knowledge," I pointed out. We stepped out of the elevator together and headed for the waiting room.

"I'll be waiting right here for you, Jade," he said, sitting down in a chair. He looked so incredibly sad, like he had lost his best friend...and he had.

I wanted to comfort him, to just put my arms around him and let him stay there, but I knew I couldn't, at least not in public. So I just touched his shoulder, gave him a little smile, and started walking in the direction of Glen's room.

I knocked lightly on the door to Glen's room, which was closed. After a minute with no reply, I knocked again, this time a little louder.

"Go away already!" Glen yelled from inside.

I really wanted to do just that, go away and never come back. But I knew that I couldn't just leave him alone like that at the time...or at _any_ time, for that matter. I'd just have to deal with it all...

I opened the door and peeked in. "You really want me to go away?" I asked softly.

Glen looked over at me from the bed with cold, hard eyes, but after a minute his eyes softened and he gave a defeated sigh. "Come on in."

I came all the way into the room and shut the door behind me. I pulled a chair over next to his bed and sat down in it. "Hi," I said quietly.

"Hey," he replied, not looking at me. He reached for the remote and turned the TV on. Then he just sat there, flipping through the channels, eyes glued to the TV.

"How are you?" I asked. It was a pitiful attempt at starting a conversation, but it was all I could think of, and therefore it would have to do.

"I think I'm doing good, physically," he said, eyes glued to the TV. "The bones and bruises are healing nicely."

"That's great," I said immediately. "I'm glad that you're getting better."

"Are you?" he asked. "I mean, _are_ you genuinely happy that I'm getting better, or are you happy because you're obligated as my wife to feel that way?"

It was partly true, but I decided to deny it to the fullest. I _did_ love him, so of course I was genuinely happy that he was rapidly progressing towards a clean bill of health. However, the closer he got to total recovery, the closer my time with Mark came to ending, and that bothered me. I didn't want my time with Mark to end, _ever_...

"Gonna answer my question?" Glen asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Of course I'm genuinely happy," I said quickly. "As a matter of fact, the only thing that would make me feel better is knowing when you'll be up and out again." _And able to take care of yourself_, I added mentally, and immediately I felt even more guilty than before.

"Then you'll be glad to know that in about two weeks, I'll be ready to come home," he said. For the first time since he had turned on the TV, he looked over at me. He was waiting to see what my reaction to his news would be, I could tell.

"Two weeks?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Yeah, two weeks," he repeated. He observed me. "You don't seem very happy to hear this."

"Oh, I _am_ happy," I said as tears came to my eyes. As they started falling, I wiped them away and smiled at him. It was a forced smile. "See, I'm so happy that I'm crying."

He gave a small smile at that and reached out for my hand. When I gave it to him, he squeezed it lightly. "We're going to start all over again, and we're going to make it," he vowed.

"You think we can really make it?" I asked, secretly hoping he would say no.

"Yeah, I think we can," he said, nodding slowly.

"But I thought you were really upset with me," I pointed out. "Last time I came to visit you, you called me the most horrible names... More horrible names than Chris ever called Steph..."

He let my hand go. "I'm not going to lie to you, Jade. I'm hurt, and I'm angry, and part of that is because of you," he said. He stopped to clear his throat before continuing. "But I don't blame you. I blame Mark for all of this, for everything!"

"Don't blame Mark for everything," I said. "He's your friend...your _best_ friend."

"Like hell he's my best friend!" he roared. "As far as I'm concerned, _I_ am my best friend, and Mark... Mark no longer exists to me."

"How can you say that after all the years you've been best friends with him?" I asked. "I mean, you might not want to be friends with him, but he wants to fix everything with you."

"How would you know?" he asked, glaring at me. "You still talk to him even thought I specifically asked you _not_ to?"

"He calls every so often to ask about your condition," I said softly. It was a lie, of course. Mark was always there. He was never far away from me... Neither of us could bear to put that much distance between us. I knew I would _die_ whenever it was time for Mark to get back on the road with the WWE.

"Well next time he calls, you tell him I said to fuck off! I wouldn't _be _in this situation if it wasn't for him," he said, his voice cracking. He went on in a whisper. "_We_ wouldn't be in this situation."

"Baby, he-" I started.

"Don't defend him. Just tell him for me that he no longer exists," he said. "I don't want anything to do with him. I'm going to concentrate on getting better and on mending our marriage...because, believe it or not...I still want you. I still need to be with you... I still love you..." His eyes were wet with unshed tears, and that sight scared me.

"I love you, too," I said, but it was more like natural instinct to say it. I looked at the clock and stood up. "I'll be seeing you, baby," I said quietly, leaning down to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"I'll see you," he replied, looking intently at me.

I could feel his eyes on me as I left the room, but I didn't look back at him. I stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind me. I leaned against the closed door and closed my eyes, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. Glen would be home in two weeks, _two weeks_, and... What would become of Mark? What would become of our little affair? Would it just...end? Fade away? The thought was too much for me to handle, too absurd for me to comprehend...

I hurried to the waiting room and there Mark was, sitting in the exact same spot I had left him in. He was tapping his finger nervously on the arm of the chair, and he was staring blankly in front of him. He looked to be very deep in thought, but the moment I stepped in front of him, his attention shifted to me.

"You ok?" he asked, noticing the look on my face.

"No," I said. "Come on... Let's go."

"Ok." He got up quickly and shoved his hands in his pockets, and we walked to the elevator. We only had to wait for a minute before the doors opened. We stepped into the elevator, and as soon as the doors closed, his arms were around me, pulling me to him. "You're upset... What happened? What's wrong?"

"Everything's wrong," I replied, holding on to him as if my life depended on it. "Glen blames this whole big mess on you. He says you no longer exist to him, and he wants to reconstruct our marriage."

"That sucks, but I'd already pretty much guessed he would feel that way," he said, rubbing my back gently.

"That's not all."

"What else is wrong?"

I looked up into his eyes, those green eyes I could get so easily lost in. "He's coming home in two weeks, Mark. He's coming home."

He opened his mouth to speak, to say something, but I guess words escaped him at the moment because he didn't say anything at first. He just pulled me tighter to him, so tight that I could barely breathe It was like he was trying to fuse our bodies together and make me a part of him.

"Two weeks, huh? All we've got left is two weeks?" he asked finally.

"Seems that way," I said quietly.

He sighed. The elevator doors opened and he let me go, but I knew he didn't want to. We walked together out of the hospital and into the dark parking garage. It was always dark, even during the daytime, so he slipped his arm around my shoulder as we walked together to my Land Rover. We walked in a heavy silence, but that silence was soon pierced by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Mark here," he answered as we kept walking. He listened for a while. "Oh really? Yeah, I'm feeling ok but... So there's no negotiating this? Yeah, I know I have a contract but... Ok, I will." He hung up the phone and slipped his cell phone into his pocket. "Guess who that was?"

"Sounded like a man, but I couldn't really tell," I said. "Who was it?"

"Vince McMahon, and he had some interesting things to say..." His voice trailed off.

"Like?"

"He wants me back on the road in a week."

I stopped walking. "A week?" I repeated, looking up at him.

"A week," he confirmed, touching my face. He rubbed my cheek with his thumb. "A week."

I could feel my lips quivering. Glen coming home in two weeks sucked, but Mark going back on the road in one week was even worse... I looked away from him before speaking. "Come on, let's...go."

The ride back to house was silent. He drove with one hand on the steering wheel and the other hand holding mine. He wouldn't let go and I didn't want him to...

At the house, he pulled into the garage and the garage door closed. We sat in the car and didn't speak. Then we looked at each other, really looked. I couldn't have looked away even if I had wanted to. The man had me totally mesmerized, and it was funny because we had hated each other for so long, and now here we were...in love?

I looked away as the first tear slithered down my face.

He got out of the car and walked around to my side. Opening my door, he pulled me into his warm embrace. "Quit crying, woman," he said softly. "I'm not going anywhere yet."

"Yet," I said, clinging to him. "I don't want you to go at all... I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either, baby, but you're not mine to keep," he murmured against my ear. "You're...Glen's."

"But I want _you_," I said, pulling away to look into his eyes. I cupped his face and bit my lip. "I need _you_, don't you understand?"

"I feel the same way," he said shortly, right before he kissed me.

"I can't lose you, Mark," I whispered between kisses. "I need you in my life."

"I know," he whispered back. He pulled away and grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's go in the house."

We hurried into the house, but we didn't make it any further than the den. Clothes were flying in all directions, and before we knew what was happening, we tumbled onto the couch, wrapped up in each other. What felt like minutes later, I was on my back looking up at him as he hovered over me.

"I don't want to let you go," he said softly. "And it's not just because of the great sex..."

"I know," I said, running my hands up his muscular arms. I reached up and pulled his face closer to mine. "But let's not discuss it right now, Mark... I just want you to..."

"I know," he said, leaning down to kiss me.

And then no other words were spoken.

**A/N: The end is near, I can feel it... And also, it's in the outline, LOL! I think there will be just a few more chapters and this story will be done... I still want to do the sequels and everything, but I can't start them right now because I have sooooo many other stories to update. I also have a few where I have to figure out how to take Eddie Guerrero out without completely ruining the story. His death is a horrible, horrible tragedy. Rest in peace, Eddie, you'll be missed...**


	21. Going Back Again

**I own none of the WWE superstars (but I'd love to own Mark for a night).**

_**Going Back Again**_

"I can't believe you're leaving me tomorrow," I said sadly to Mark. It had been six days since we had learned that Glen was coming home, and six days since we had learned that Vince wanted Mark back on the road. Since then, we had spent practically every waking moment together. We know it was wrong, but that didn't stop it from feeling incredibly _right_.

"Don't remind me," Mark replied, sounding just as sad as I felt. He stood up suddenly from the bar stool he had been sitting on and put his arms around me. I was sitting on the counter in front of him, and he just stood there, looking into my eyes.

"What's up?" I asked him nervously. Just the way he was looking at me, that hot, intense look, was freaking me out. It was like he was staring into my soul, burning me with his unwavering gaze as he stood there with his arms around me.

"Nothing. I'm just looking," he said simply. "Just memorizing every little detail of you."

"I'm surprised you haven't done that already," I teased, touching his arm. "I've had everything about you permanently engraved into my mind..."

He sighed and leaned his forehead against mine. "It's our last day together for a while. Why don't we do something?"

"What do you suggest?" I asked curiously.

"You might think I'm a little perverse for suggesting this, but I think we should _do_ something," he said slowly. "Something you might think is kind of twisted."

"Like?" I asked. He'd already said that we should do something, but he had yet to say exactly what it was that he thought we should do.

"I want to go back to the place where it all went down," he said quietly. "Your special place in the woods."

My mouth dropped. "Are you serious?" I asked finally. "I didn't think I'd ever want to go back there."

"I'm serious," he said, nodding his head. "Things happened there, bad things...and I feel like we can resolve some issues if we go back there."

"Why would you want to go back there?" I asked, aghast. "That place is full of bad memories now..." My voice trailed off as I thought of all the good times I'd had there, back when it was just my place and no one else knew about it. Of course, Mark and I had been about to make a sweet, beautiful memory there on that fateful day, but that was before Glen had caught us together...

"I know you might think I'm crazy, but I have to go. _We_ have to go," he said, touching my face. He tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear. "I feel like I need...completion...before I leave tomorrow morning, you know?"

I _did_ know what he was talking about. With a small sigh, I nodded at him. "Yeah, we could do that," I said. "When did you want to go?"

"Let's go now," he said.

I nodded at him and got down off the counter. I let him take my hand in his. Taking a deep breath, I looked up at him, into those piercing green eyes of his. "Let's do this."

We walked out through the kitchen and made our way outside. First, we walked over to the pier. My mind kept going back to the last time we'd been at the pier together, the time when Mark had threatened to drop me in the water unless I admitted that he had no shortcomings in the bedroom. It hadn't been difficult for me to tell him that, I suppose, mainly because it was true... I looked up at him and noticed him gazing out at the water with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, squeezing his hand lightly.

"I'm just thinking about us," he said quietly. "Will there even be an 'us' when Glen gets home next week?"

"I've been wondering that same thing," I said, moving in front of him and wrapping my arms around him. I leaned my head on his chest and felt the familiar feelings of safety and comfort wash over me when he wrapped his arms around me. "I'd like for there to be an 'us' but with Glen back at home, I just don't know how that would be possible."

"Me neither," he said sadly, letting me go. He took my hand again, and we headed slowly over to the path that would lead us to what had once been _my_ secret place. We walked in absolute silence down the path. Even though he had been there only once before, he knew the way by heart. I started to get more and more nervous as we got closer and closer to the spot, and when we reached the end of the path, I was practically a nervous wreck!

"Just calm down," he said in a soothing voice. "It's just us two. Nothing's going to happen this time."

I nodded mutely, and we stepped into the clearing, that clearing where the sun didn't shine and yet the grass grew. Immediately. everything that had happened the last time I was there flew into my mind, and I closed my eyes. Closing my eyes turned out to only make things worse, because then I could visually remember the day as well.

"Sit with me," he demanded in a low voice, sitting on the ground and leaning his back against a tree. I nodded again, because that was really the only thing I could do. He pulled me into his lap and I leaned against him and closed my eyes. "This place is still beautiful," he said after we had sat in silence for a while.

"If only we could erase that day," I said with a sigh. "Then this place would still be as beautiful as it used to be."

"I wished that we could erase that day, too, back when I was in the hospital," he admitted quietly. "But then I thought about it. Whether it seemed like it or not, I felt guilty when we first started sneaking around. Now, thinking back, I realize I wouldn't have been able to keep our affair a secret for much longer."

"I thought we were done for when Paula caught us in the kitchen that one morning," I said. "And after that horrendous double date, I was so sure Glen would freak out."

"But later that night when Glen was sleeping, you came in..." His voice trailed off. I turned around in his lap so we could be face-to-face, straddling him in the process. He looked down at me, and the look in his eyes was so tender, so caring... "That night you came in, and you stayed with me...all night."

"I thought about that night when you were in the hospital," I whispered, reaching up to touch his face. "That night after I found out that you'd lost your memory, I slept in the guest room where you'd been sleeping...and I slept in one of your shirts because I wanted to feel close to you..."

"You're so sweet, darlin," he whispered back. "I didn't know..."

"And that next morning, Dr. Gunter called me and told me that you had your memory back... How did that happen?" I asked curiously.

"I was watching TV, and a commercial for Pop Tarts came on," he said, chuckling softly. "Some little kid asked his mom for a Pop Tart, and the word 'tart' just kept bouncing around in my head."

"Let me guess...and then you thought of me," I said, reaching around to touch his hair. "Because I'm _such_ a tart."

"You're not," he said, looking away. "That's why I felt so bad, lying there in the hospital bed, thinking about everything that had happened with us... I felt bad about basically seducing you, and for making you cry on that first night."

"Why did you make that list?" I asked him suddenly. I had been wondering about that for a very long time, but I'd never asked him. Now that we were taking a trip down memory lane, I figured, why not ask him? "And why was I the only one on it?"

"I felt guilty for everything, for ruining your marriage and for hurting my best friend," he explained. "And I knew that if I saw you...that if you came in to see me, all I'd want to do was pull you close and...you know."

"That really did hurt, when the doctor told me that you didn't want to see me," I whispered, feeling tears pricking at my eyes. "I wanted you so much, Mark, and you didn't even want to _see_ me." I looked away, annoyed at the stupid tears that were starting to run down my face. Why was I so sensitive around him?

"I'm sorry, Jade," he whispered, putting his hand up to my face. He gently turned my face so I could face him again, then wiped my tears away. "I always wanted you, always. But I feel guilty, because I was never supposed to have you, because you're Glen's."

"I know..." I leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes, just feeling him, leaning on him. "You're leaving tomorrow..."

"I know," he said with a sigh. "Believe me, I know... Now what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"I want to kiss you," I said, kissing him on the neck, then on his cheek.

"Mmmm, that sounds good," he replied, giving me a chaste kiss. "But don't you think we should do something to make today memorable?"

"Today will be memorable either way, as long as I'm with you," I said honestly, looking into his eyes. "Because being with you is all that matters to me right now."

"I don't know how I pretended to hate you for so long," he whispered, returning my gaze. "I guess it was easier in the beginning because I was married...but at some point after my divorce was finalized, I realized that I just couldn't stop thinking about you."

"When Vince told you and Glen that you could both go on vacation, what...how did you end up coming here?" I wanted to know.

"Glen invited me. I said no at first, because I knew how I felt about you, but he insisted on it so I gave in," he said. He smiled. "I can still remember the look on your face when you kissed Glen and I asked you where _my_ kiss was."

"You tricked me twice that night at least," I remembered. "I really thought you were going to cry or something after I called you...whatever it was that I called you when I got mad at you."

"I believe it was an ass and a big dummy," he recalled with a smile. "And I was trying my hardest not to laugh at that look on your face. God, you can make so many different expressions on that face of yours."

"Oh really?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah. My favorite one is the one you get when we're making love..." His voice trailed off. "And my second favorite is the one you made on that first night after I kissed you and turned the lights back on... You're beautiful, you know that?"

"And you're gorgeous," I replied, pressing my lips lightly against his. "Inside and out, you're gorgeous. You're not the asshole you made me believe you were."

He kissed me back, and then we stood up. "I've had enough of this place for right now. How about you?"

"I agree with whatever you say," I said seriously, hugging him.

He looked thoughtful for a minute, as if he was analyzing what I had just said. "You mean that?" he asked finally, looking at me.

"Yeah," I said softly. "Really."

"I'll bookmark that for future reference. Remember that you said that," he said. Putting one arm around my shoulders, we headed out of the clearing and back to the path. I wrapped my arm around his waist and thought about how this was probably going to be the last day we would be spending together for a while...

**A/N: Took me a long time to update this story, I know. Thanks so much for the positive reviews, everyone! Please keep 'em coming... You guys are my motivation!**


	22. The First Real Date

**I own none of the WWE superstars (but I'd love to own Mark for a night).**

_**The First Real Date**_

Later that evening, Mark and I were sitting in the den watching a movie. I don't remember the name of the movie because, to be completely honest, I didn't watch it. I saw the movie, yes, but I didn't process anything that happened. I was too distracted by thoughts of Mark having to leave the next day. I was also quite distracted by Mark. He was sitting on the couch, leaning back, legs open wide. I was sitting next to him, leaning against his solid body, warm and comfortable as one of his heavily-muscled arms rested wrapped around my shoulders. He felt warm, and I wanted to just soak up all his warmth...

As much as I didn't want to move, I knew he needed to get dinner started. I was already pushing it, attempting to start dinner at this time. "Mark," I said softly, putting one hand on his thigh. His thighs were muscular and powerful, just like everything else on him.

"Yeah, baby?" he answered, pulling me a little closer before dropping a kiss on my forehead. His lips were soft, their touch gentle against my skin. Just that slight touch of this lips against my skin had me shivering, and I wondered why my body was so responsive to his touch...

"I need to go start dinner," I informed him as he reached over and grabbed the hand I had placed on his thigh. He just held it for a minute, doing nothing at all. I looked up into his eyes, and it looked like he was miles away, lost in thought in another universe.

"No," he said finally, surprising me with his sudden outburst.

"No what?" I asked, confused. I hadn't asked him any questions. Rather, I had simply stated that I needed to go start dinner. Was he telling me not to?

"You don't need to go start dinner," he said, getting to his feet. "I don't want you working tonight." He paused for a minute, like he was thinking about whether or not he should say something that he was thinking. I guess he decided to say it, though, because then he went on. "I think we should go out for dinner tonight."

"Go out?" I repeated, feeling a little disappointed as I stood up as well. "But I wanted to be alone with you tonight. I don't mind working tonight. It would be my _pleasure_ to cook dinner for you."

"But you're going to need your energy tonight," he said, lowering his voice as he cupped my cheek in one of his big, rough hands. "Remember, I'm leaving tomorrow, and I don't know when I'll see you again." I looked away and sniffled a little. Before I started crying, though, he tilted my chin up so I could look into his eyes. "Don't start crying, Jade. Tonight.. Tonight will be perfect for us."

"And tomorrow?" I asked, trying to swallow the huge lump in my throat.

"Tomorrow will be a sad day for us," he said honestly, leaning down until our lips were just inches away. "But we'll make it through the storm... We'll end up happy someday..." He closed the distance between us, pressing his lips against mine and giving me a soft kiss. When he pulled back, he looked at me. "So what do you say? Will you go out to dinner with me?"

I smiled, in spite of the sadness that I knew the next day would bring. "Are you asking me on a date?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his midsection and peering up at him.

"Yes," he said, putting his arms around me. "So are you going to go on this date with me, or will you stand me up?"

"You're already standing up," I joked. "But yes, I'll go with you..."

"Thanks," he said shortly, letting me go. "I'm going to go upstairs and get all hot and sexy for you...and I can only hope that you're going to do the same for me."

"Of course I will," I said, starting to walk out of the den. "I'll go take a nice shower, do my hair all pretty, put on a sexy dress that'll take your breath away..."

"Good," he said, walking up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back against him. Leaning down until his lips were right at my ear, he whispered, "Get sexy for me. Do your hair and put on a sexy dress for me... By the end of the night, I'll take that dress off and then _I'll_ take _your_ breath away..."

I could feel my body responding to his whispered promises, and I just wanted to turn around in his arms and let him take me right then and there. "Mark, you better stop talking like that," I warned him.

"Why? Is it turning you on, sweetheart?" he growled in my ear. "Am I making you wet?"

"Maybe," I confessed, closing my eyes as I leaned against him.

"Good," he replied, one hand splayed across my stomach. He kissed me on the neck, then let me go. "We're going to take care of that tonight, baby, I promise."

"You better keep your promise," I said, opening my eyes.

"Oh, I'll keep it," he vowed. "I'll keep it all night long if that's what you want."

I gave him a knowing look, then grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go get ready..."

We walked out of the den and up the stairs together, in total silence. I didn't know why we were so quiet, but we were. When we got upstairs and walked to the end of the hall, we stopped and looked at each other.

"Ok, beautiful, go get even more beautiful for me," he said, kissing me lightly on the nose. "We're going to have our first real date tonight."

"Will it be our last?" I asked seriously, my hands on his forearms as I looked up into his eyes. "I mean, after tomorrow-"

"Shhh, don't think about tomorrow," he said softly. "Just live for tonight, and don't worry about what tomorrow will bring," With that, he pulled away, and we went into separate rooms. He went into the guest bedroom and I went into the master bedroom.

When I got into the master bedroom, I leaned against the door for a minute and closed my eyes. A minute later, I stood up straight and went over to the closet to decide what to wear. I knew it had to be something sexy, because I'd promised Mark that I would dress sexy for him. I didn't know if I should wear a short dress or a long one...

About an hour later, I was standing in front of the mirror putting the finishing touches on my makeup when there was a knock on the bedroom door. I knew it had to be Mark, and I smiled as I looked at my reflection. I looked pretty good, in my opinion. My hair fell in soft curls, my makeup was lightly applied, and my high heels made me a few inches taller. As for the actual dress, I had chosen a black one that fit snugly to me. It was quite similar to the one I'd chosen on that first date, the date with Glen and Paula. This one, however, had been picked out by Stephanie a few months back when we had gone shopping together. _Stephanie has good taste_, I thought as I looked at my reflection in the mirror again... Mark knocked on the door again. "Coming," I called, walking over to the door.

When I opened the door, I nearly fainted when I saw Mark. "Wow," I said, giving him the once-over. "You look amazing, Mark."

"Look who's talking," he said, checking me out. "You sure kept your word about putting on a sexy dress that would take my breath away."

"Now all you have to do is keep your promise," I said, grabbing my purse.

About ten minutes later, we were in Glen's Durango. Mark was in the driver's seat, and I think he was finding it challenging to keep his eyes on the road. He stopped at a red light and looked over at me. Of course, I had been looking at him the entire time, but when his eyes met mine, I wanted to melt.

"I'm going to take so much pleasure in pleasuring you," he whispered. "You just wait until this night is over..."

"You know, I neglected to tell you something," I said in a solemn voice, suddenly in the mood to play a little joke on him.

"What? Is something wrong?" he asked, starting to drive again when the light turned green.

"This is our first real date, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied, stealing a glance at me. "Why?"

"I don't have sex on the first date," I said bluntly, trying to sound serious. It was the truth, for the most part. Mark was a different story, though, because we'd already being doing it...a lot.

"That's good," he said, reacting in a totally different way than I had expected him to. "I didn't plan on having sex with you, darlin."

"Aw, really?" I asked, disappointed. Hadn't he said that he planned on taking my breath away? Had he changed his mind?

"Really," he said, stopping at another red light. He looked at me with a serious expression on his face. His eyes were so intense and his gaze was so heated that I knew he was undressing me with his eyes. "I'm not going to have sex with you. I'm going to make love to you..."

My breath caught in my chest as I looked into his eyes, which were now a dark and smoky green. So the joke was on me...but he wasn't kidding.

"What's wrong? Did I make you lose your breath already?" he teased.

"Just about," I answered, and then I looked away from him, because it felt like if I didn't look away, I would spontaneously combust...

We ended up going to the same restaurant we'd gone to on our "nightmare double date from hell" with Glen and Paula, Mystical Oasis. It was kind of ironic, really, how we were back at the same place again, but this time we were really with each other...in all ways that counted.

Dinner passed by much quicker than I expected it to. In a way, I wanted to prolong dinner, because the longer dinner lasted, the farther away the next day seemed to be. Like, maybe if dinner lasted forever then tomorrow would never come...

He stood up and held out his hand. "Dance with me?" he asked as some slow music came on.

I placed my hand in his and stood up. "Of course," I answered. I allowed him to lead me out onto the dance floor. He pulled me against him and I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head against his chest. "This has been one of the best dates I've ever been on," I said quietly.

"One of the best?" he asked, pulling me closer. "Or _the_ best?"

"_The_ best," I murmured. "The absolute best."

We must've stayed there on the dance floor in each other's arms for quite some time, because when we finally pulled away from each other, the restaurant was practically empty. We had a small audience, however. A young man and woman stood nearby watching us. They couldn't have been more than 19 or 20 years old, and the girl was showing...pregnant.

"We didn't mean to stare," the girl said, smiling at us as she held her hand out to me. "I'm Lisa, and this is my husband Dave. We're newlyweds, and we're expecting our first baby, and we just couldn't help watching the two of you dancing."

"Really? Why?" I asked, shaking her hand, then his.

"You two just seem so in tune with each other, so in love," the guy, Dave, said. "Seems like you two are very happy with each other. How long have you been married?"

I looked at Mark, then swallowed hard. "Well actually..."

"Actually, we've been married for nearly six years now," Mark said, smiling. He looked at me and winked slightly, silently asking me to go along with whatever his plan was. "Yep, it's been nearly six years, and we're very much in love... Sometimes I think she can't possibly know how much I love her..." His voice trailed off as he stared at me, and I wondered if he was joking or if he was serious.

"Wow. That's deep," Lisa said. "How sweet."

"Yes, sweet," I repeated, looking back at Mark. "If you'll excuse us, we must get going...but congratulations on being newlyweds and on expecting a child."

"Thanks," they both said.

We all said our goodbyes, and then Mark and I left together. We walked out to the car in silence, and neither of us spoke. When we were on the road, the tension just built and built, and then finally I spoke.

"Why did you lie to them?" I asked softly.

"It was better than telling them the truth," he replied with a shrug.

"You shouldn't have told them that, though," I said, frowning a little. "It was misleading."

"What was I supposed to tell them, huh? The truth?" he snapped. He went on in a mocking voice. "Uh, we're not married, or at least, _I'm_ not. She's married to my _former_ best friend, who is laying up in a hospital bed right now because he fell off a fucking _cliff_. Anyway, me and her, we're _pretending_ to be a real couple, but we never will be because she'll never leave her husband, not in a million years, even though he tried to fucking _kill_ her." He looked at me, anger flashing in his eyes. "Is _that_ what you wanted me to tell them?"

"No, Mark," I whispered as I felt the tears coming. I looked out the window, and we both lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. He drove straight back to the house, keeping his eyes trained on the road, and pulled into the garage. Once there, we sat in that same silence, not saying anything to each other. I reached for the door handle, and he leaned over and placed his hand on mine. I turned to look at him.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't lie about everything," he said quietly. "I do...love you."

"Oh," I said, because that was all I could think of to say to him. He hadn't told me that since he was in the hospital, back when he'd lost his memory, and I hadn't said it to him since then, either. I guess I had already known that he felt that way, because I felt that way, too. To say it, though... I just couldn't.

"Aren't you going to say it back?" he asked, staring intently at me.

I stared back. "I can't say it right now," I whispered. "I just can't."

He touched my face softly, then leaned over and kissed me. I closed my eyes and gave in completely to his kiss. When he pulled back, my eyes were still closed, and he brushed his lips over mine again. "But you do love me, don't you?" he asked.

"I do," I admitted. "So much."

"I know," he said, touching my face again. "But by the end of the night, I need to hear you say it to me."

I opened my eyes and looked at him. The look on his face was heartbreaking, to say the least. I pulled away from him and got out of the car. He called my name, but I ignored him and hurried into the house. I went upstairs to the master bedroom and just sat there in the darkness, doing nothing...

I was still sitting there thirty minutes later when he came into the room and stood in front of me.

"Jade, honey, why'd you run from me?" he asked, kneeling in front of me in the dark. He placed his hands on my knees, waiting for an answer, an answer I didn't have for him. After realizing that I wasn't going to say anything, he spoke again. "I think you were just running from what you feel for me... But you don't have to run from it. It's always going to be there." He stood up and pulled me up, too. "Come with me," he said, taking my hand in his. "I want to show you something..."

I sighed and nodded. "Ok."

He led me out of the master bedroom, and we stopped in front of the door to the guest bedroom where he had been sleeping. "Close your eyes," he ordered, so I closed my eyes and waited. He opened the door to the room and led me inside, and then he shut the door back. "Open your eyes..."

I opened my eyes and looked around. "Candles," I said softly, looking around. They were everywhere, flickering, making shadows dance on the walls. I turned around to look at him. "Why are there candles everywhere?"

"It's our last night together for a while, as painful as that is for me to say," he said, putting his arms around me. He leaned down until our lips were close, so close that I could feel his breath on my lips. "And I do recall making a promise to you earlier today... I'm going to take your breath away..." He closed the short distance between us and kissed me softly. I kissed him back wholeheartedly, and before I knew it, our clothes were no longer on us, and he was leaning over me in the bed. It had all happened so fast... I looked away for a minute, but he gently turned my face back in his direction. "Look into my eyes, Jade," he whispered as he hovered over me in the candlelit room. "I want you to look into my eyes."

I looked up into his eyes. They were smoldering, smoky and heated with desire. I wondered if that same passion was reflected in my eyes and immediately knew that it had to be, just because of the way I was feeling. His lips quivered slightly as he leaned down to kiss me. He pressed his lips softly against mine, then ran his tongue slowly across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and his tongue swept inside before I knew what was happening.

"Mark," I moaned, gripping his powerful arms as he trailed kisses down to my neck. "I need you..."

"I need you, too," he whispered, hands running wild. "Tell me you want me..."

"I want you," I whispered back, staring into his eyes. "I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life."

He returned my gaze. "I'm yours..."

After that, he proceeded to keep the promise he made. He made love to me with such an intense passion that it literally stole my breath away...

When it was all over, he looked into my eyes, still on top of me as he panted lightly. "I love you, Jade," he whispered sincerely. "God, I love you so much."

Tears came quite suddenly to my eyes when he uttered those words. "I love you, too, Mark," I whispered back hoarsely, and then the tears just started coming out.

"Don't cry," he said in a soothing voice. He leaned down and kissed me again. "Am I making you cry? I don't want to make you cry..."

"You're leaving me," I said in a small voice. "I don't want you to leave."

"Vince wants me back on the road, and I'm under a contract," he said, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against mine. "It has to be done. You know I don't want to go, though."

"Hold me," I whispered pitifully, and he complied, putting his arms around me and pulling me close. He ran his fingers through my hair slowly, then started to caress my face.

"I would hold you forever if I could," he whispered, lying down next to me with his arms still around me.

"Forever never sounded so good," I whispered back.

"I agree," he said with a sigh, and then he held me close against him as we both drifted off to sleep...

**A/N: This chapter seemed soooo LONG when I wrote it. I hope it wasn't too boring for you guys! The end is getting closer and closer...**


	23. Gone

**I own none of the WWE superstars (but I'd love to own Mark for a night).**

_**Gone**_

"Well. that's everything," Mark said, zipping up his luggage. "Almost."

I sat at the foot of the bed in the guest bedroom, just looking at him, taking in his appearance. I had been observing him the entire time he had been packing, trying to get as many details as possible so that I could have a good mental representation of him in my mind. I closed my eyes to see if it had worked. Of course it had. I could already see him...

"Oh no, do I look that bad today?" he asked, sitting next to me.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "What do you mean? You don't look bad and you know it."

"I know it, but I thought maybe you didn't," he said in a joking voice. "You had your eyes closed, and I thought that meant that you thought I looked bad."

"Never. I've always thought you looked good, even back when I supposedly 'hated' you," I said, putting one hand on his arm. "My opinion hasn't changed one bit... Well, except for the fact that I don't hate you."

"Mmmm, are you sure?" he asked, leaning over to kiss me.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, but your kisses make me even more sure," I replied, kissing him back. This went on for quite some time until I pulled back, softly caressing his face. "Mark... Your flight..."

"Damn the flight," he whispered, leaning in to kiss me again. "I can catch another one later."

"What if there's not another flight that'll get you there on time?"

"Then I'll just be late."

"But you're under contract."

"They can rip up my contract."

"But then you won't have a job."

"Says who? There's always TNA."

"You? In TNA?" I repeated. "Yeah right. You've been with the WWE since 1990, and you've gained a lot of respect there. You wouldn't just lave that behind... You shouldn't."

"For you, I would," he said sincerely, cupping my cheek in his hand. "Jade, there are a lot of things I would do for you, just for the chance to be with you. I would literally give up wrestling for the chance to be with you, and you know how much wrestling means to me."

"I don't want you to give it all up for me," I said quietly. "I'm a married woman and there's no way I can divorce Glen right now, given our current situation... So don't give up your livelihood for me."

"I've been wrestling for a long, long time, since before I met you," he said, still cupping my cheek. "Jade, you're more important to me than wrestling, way more important..."

"You feel that way now, but you'll regret it later," I said matter-of-factly. "You'll regret it when Glen comes home and then I never see you again."

"Of course you'll see me again," he said. "But, like I said before, you mean so much more to me than wrestling."

I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning forward to kiss him. I wanted him to just stop telling me how much I meant to him, because it was just going to make it that much more difficult to watch him leave... I put my everything into the kiss, trying to show him how much I cared about him. When I pulled back to look at him a while later, the look on his face scared me, truly scared me.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"I don't want to leave you," he replied, just as quietly. "It's always like this, me having to leave you..."

"What are you talking about? This is the first time," I pointed out.

"For you, maybe, but I've always found it hard to leave you behind, even back when we argued constantly," he said, looking off into space. He had that look in his eye, that look a person gets when they're reliving old memories and reminiscing about the good old times. "Damn, you were so feisty," he said with a low chuckle, still thinking about times from the past. "I'd say something to you that was guaranteed to push your buttons, and you'd say something back just as bad. Every time we argued, you'd have that look in your eyes that made me just want to throw you up against the wall and... God, the things I wanted to do to your body..."

"Shhh, don't talk about us...doing it," I interrupted, looking over at the clock. "You'd get me all in the mood and we don't have enough time left before you have to leave..."

"I told you I'd catch a later flight," he reminded me, gently pushing me down on the bed until I was lying flat on my back. He leaned over me and looked down at me for a minute, trying to memorize my face like I had done to him earlier. After staring at me for a minute, he kissed me, and I kissed him back because, well, it just felt natural to do so. The kiss quickly got heated, and before I knew it, his rough hands were creeping beneath my shirt, trailing along my skin and lightly tugging my shirt up.

"Mark, Mark, baby wait," I whispered, breaking the kiss and trying to catch my breath. He looked at me, waiting for me to speak, which I did after a few moments when I finally caught my breath. "Your flight..."

"Could we please just forget about the damn flight?" he asked, frustration evident in his tone. He got off me and just kneeled there on the bed, looking at me before speaking. "It's like you want me to leave. Is that it?"

"Why would I want you to leave?" I asked, surprised that he thought that I wanted him to go. The truth was, I never wanted him to go, ever...

"You keep talking about my flight instead of talking about _us_," he said, sitting down fully on the bed. "That makes me feel like you want me to go...and that doesn't feel good." He sat on the edge of the bed and turned his back to me, obviously upset.

I crawled over to the edge of the bed and leaned against him, putting my arms around his neck from behind and leaning my chin on his shoulder so I could whisper into his ear. "I don't want you to go," I whispered into his ear, pressing a soft kiss to the space just below it. "I want you to stay with me so badly... Words can't even describe how much I need you in my life, Mark, so don't ever feel like I want you to go, because I don't..."

"You don't?" he asked, still not moving.

"I don't," I confirmed, letting my hands run over his chest. "I don't."

He didn't say anything else, but a minute later, he turned and looked at me with an excited look on his face. "I have an idea."

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"Why don't you come with me?" he asked simply.

"Come with you where? To the airport?" I asked, confused.

"To the airport, on the plane, to whatever city Vince has me going to next..."

"That sounds appealing, but I can't... Glen..."

"Jade, Glen gets out of the hospital in exactly one week. One week! Do you know what that means?" he asked me in a desperate voice. "That means... We might not see each other for a long time, a very long time...and I don't want to be without you, but you insist on staying with Glen."

"He's my husband. I made a vow to stay with him," I said, looking away from him. "You know that."

"Yeah, I know," he said bitterly. "I was there, I was the best man, I had to be right up front and watch the whole blasted wedding... That was difficult."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," I said, touching his chin, making him look into my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," he said sadly, staring into my eyes. "But you could make it all better for me if you just came with me for these next four or five days."

"Playing the guilt trip on me, huh?" I asked, smiling lightly at him as I touched his face.

"Only if it's working," he said slyly, cocking his head to the side and studying my face intently. He looked at me like he knew he'd won already, but he wanted to hear me say it. "Is it?"

"I never need much persuasion to be with you, and I'm guessing you know that already," I said, leaning my forehead against his. "Yes, Mark, I'll go with you..."

"It'll be fun," he said happily, grabbing me and hugging me tightly to him. "Me and you on the road... We've never done that before, not without Glen. It would be a new experience, one where we're not pretending to hate each other's guts and-"

"Mark?" I interrupted quietly.

"Yeah?" he asked, still hugging me to him.

"I can't breathe..."

I'm not quite sure how he managed to pull it off. Maybe it was because of his status as a well-known, well-respected wrestler, or maybe because he looked like he would snap someone in half if they ever told him no... Either way, he somehow managed to snag a plane ticket for me, too, and hours later, we were entering the lobby of a high-scale hotel together.

"This is nice, isn't it?" he asked, looking down at me as we walked over to get checked in.

"Yes, this is nice," I agreed, smiling up at him as he smiled down at me. We were walking side by side, but we weren't holding hands or anything because we were in public. Any one of his coworkers could see us, and all of them knew that Glen was my husband so it would've been quite suspicious... How would we explain ourselves anyway, given the fact that everyone knew how much he and I had supposedly "hated" each other in the past?

"Jade!" an excited female voice exclaimed from behind me. I knew that screechy voice anywhere. I turned around to see Stephanie hurrying over to me with her husband Paul in tow. "Oh my God, what are you doing here, girl?" she asked excitedly.

"Mark thought it would be good for me to get away from home for the next few days," I explained, glancing at Paul for a moment. He looked at me with one eyebrow raised and an inquiring look in his eyes, and I quickly turned back to Stephanie. "Glen comes home next week."

"Wow, really?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, really," I replied, looking over at Mark. "Steph, I don't know how I'm going to do it..."

"Do what?" Paul asked, interrupting our conversation.

"It's nothing. We're having a girl talk," Stephanie told him. "Why don't you and Mark go get checked in while Jade and I go for a little walk?"

"Fine," he agreed. "I guess I'll meet you up in the room or something."

"Jade, where are you going?" Mark asked as he came back over to where Stephanie and I were standing.

"We're going for a walk," Stephanie answered for me. "We have things to discuss..." She lowered her voice, even though her husband had already walked away. "We're going to go talk about...you know, what's going to happen when _he_ gets home."

"Ok, but... Don't keep her away too long, ok? These are our last few days together for a while, and I don't want to be away from her," he said quietly. He looked at me for a minute, then passed me a key card and told me what room we were staying in. "Don't leave me alone too long," he whispered to me.

"I won't," I whispered back, wanting nothing more than to reach out and touch him. "I'll come back to you..."

Stephanie and I watched him walk over and disappear into the elevator before we turned and left. We walked down the street in silence, and pretty soon we had ended up in a small little diner just down the block from the hotel. We managed to get a booth in a discreet area of the diner, and before we knew it, we were both sipping our drinks and sitting in silence.

"So, how's Chris?" I asked, finally breaking the silence and looking at her.

"Chris is the same as usual... Always as perfect as ever," she said, her eyes lighting up at the mention of her lover. She looked at me and her brows furrowed a little. "But this isn't about Chris... What are you going to do now that Glen is coming home?"

"You waste no time in getting to the point, do you?" I asked, laughing lightly. "You're straightforward in every situation..."

"I know, thanks," she said, laughing a little as well. "And sorry, Jade, but you can't change the subject that fast with me and expect to get away with it."

"Damn it, you're too smart and witty," I said, sipping my drink and hoping I'd successfully changed the subject from me to her.

"I know. Chris does say that to me often, but Paul doesn't..." Her voice trailed off and she stared somberly off into space for a minute, before shaking her head and looking back at me. "You're slick, Jade, real slick, but I'm on to you... Now spill. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," I admitted, looking down into my drink. "I mean, I guess I'll break it off with Mark and-"

"Whoa, whoa, no way," she interrupted, causing me to look up at her. "There's no way you can just end things with Mark. The man _loves_ you. You can't just break his heart that way."

"But I can't keep being with him when Glen gets home. The guilt is already overflowing," I explained, shaking my head. "I just don't see any way that I can continue seeing Mark, especially with the fact that I'm going to be taking care of Glen until he's better."

"You're going to need help taking care of him. He's a big man," she said thoughtfully. "Will he be able to walk and everything?"

"I'm not sure when he'll be able to walk, but I know he's not going to be able to walk just yet," I informed her, remembering what Dr. Gunter had told me a few days before. "He'll have to stay off his feet, and we haven't decided whether we'll let him stay upstairs or if we'll make up a room downstairs for him."

"You're going to have to hire help," she said decidedly. "And you're going to have to come up with a schedule, and make sure that you make the appropriate space in that schedule to be with Mark."

"So wait, you think it would work? You think when Glen comes home that I could continue this..._thing_ I have with Mark?" I asked curiously.

"It'll only work if you want it to work," she said wisely. "I mean, how do you think Chris and I manage to stay married but be with each other at the same time?"

"I don't know," I said, shaking my head. "But I'd pay you to teach me."

"I'll teach you for free," she said with a laugh. "See, it's like this..."

A little while later, Stephanie and I parted ways when we got out of the elevator on my floor in the hotel. Her suite with Paul was on a different floor, but Chris's room was on the same floor as mine, at the opposite end of the hall. I made my way to my shared room with Mark, then went inside.

"Mark?" I called quietly as I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me. "Where are you?"

"I'm in here, baby," he called back. "Back in the room... Come on back here."

I walked through the suite to the room where Mark was. When I entered the room, I saw him sitting on the edge of the bed. The room was dark, lit by the glow of a single bedside lamp. I walked over and sat next to him on the bed, and he instinctively put an arm around me. We sat like that for a while, and then he sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at him.

"I missed you," he said, looking back at me. "You were gone for maybe only half an hour, and I missed you." He looked away from me, off into the darkness where the light of the lamp didn't reach.

"What's so wrong with missing me?" I wondered, putting one hand on his thigh. "I missed you, too."

"You weren't even gone that long, and I felt like I was going to go crazy without you," he said, still looking off into space. "I wanted to leave this place, go find you, and take you away from Stephanie... I wanted you all for myself."

"I didn't mean to stay away for so long," I said apologetically. "I just... Stephanie was telling me how she and Chris manage to maintain their relationship despite the fact that they're both married to different people."

"Our relationship is different from theirs," he pointed out. "Really different."

"I don't think it's _that_ different," I said thoughtfully. "I mean, they started out supposedly "hating" each other, just like we did, and somewhere along the line, they fell for each other, amidst the constant teasing and arguments... It sounds just like us."

"They haven't been caught yet, though, and we have," he said sadly. "Glen knows about what happened between us. How are we supposed to still keep seeing each other when he gets home?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "But I don't know how I'm going to live without you, Mark."

"I don't know how I'm going to live without you, either, Jade," he confessed. "I don't know anything right now, except for the fact that I need you..."

"I need you, too," I whispered back, reaching over to lightly touch his face. I kissed him softly, then more urgently, before pulling back, breathless. I looked into his smoldering green eyes and my breath caught in my throat. "I need you tonight..."

He didn't say anything, but he smiled softly before lowering me gently to the bed...

**A/N: I am SO sorry for how long it has taken me to update this story. I think it's been since December, and it's nearly _April_ now! It's just, every time I started this chapter, I found something wrong with it, and then I felt it wasn't exactly up to par... I hope this chapter was ok. Please review and let me know what you think. Also, thanks for sticking with the story and sending me reviews!**


End file.
